


Breeding A Human

by Beelzeneth



Category: DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding, Dark, Dark Clark Kent, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mating Bond, Praise Kink, Protective Clark Kent, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scent Kink, Size Kink, Spit Kink, Yandere, stalker clark kent, temprature play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 44,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelzeneth/pseuds/Beelzeneth
Summary: Clark shows up to a a volatile murder and suicide attempt to late, usually everyone waits for him to fly over and save the day, yet one woman takes matters into her own hands and stirs up some troubling feelings in the man of steel at the same time. And it begs the question Whats a kryptonian supposed to do when he finds his mate?
Relationships: Clark Kent/Original Female Character(s), Clark Kent/Reader, Clark Kent/You, kal-el/Original Female Characters, kal-el/reader, kal-el/you
Comments: 24
Kudos: 222





	1. Chapter One

You watched gasping in horror as police surrounded the desperate man. He was on the bridge like on the bridge ready to jump into the water of the bay below. He waved a gun around pointing it at any who approached warding them off. As if that wasn’t bad enough he had a child in his arms, his child she was screaming scared stiff, she couldn’t have been older then four five wearing a thick wool pale pink dress, screaming to her daddy ‘to get her down she didn’t like it’. The bridge although now closed was packed the crowd grew as pedestrians gathered to watch, not to see if the police could talk him down god no. They watched to see if superman would show wanting to get a look at the godlike man. To get a video or photo to put on their social media.

The desperate man was shouting threatening to do it. The officers were shouting warning him to put down his weapon. but you seemed to be the only one to listen to what the man was saying.'If I can’t have her neither can she!’ thrown in to his frantic rant. You got the gist of his issue, he had either lost custody or the mother was with holding his daughter from him, either way he’d felt the need to kidnap his own daughter and threaten her life in a desperate attempt to be with her somehow. You were pushed back into the railing as the crowd moved growing as everyone came to see the fuss many holding up their phones filming what was promising to be stand off.

You were sickened It was clear the man needed help not a fucking audience not wanting to be apart of it you turned walking away. Then your stomach dropped. There was a second of panicked yelling then bullets you turned in time to see the man fall limply off the railing his little girl screeched as she plummeted with him to the freezing deep water below that separated metropolis and Gotham. Everyone gasped moving to get a look, you ran to the railing looking as the two hit the water and disappeared. Superman hadn’t showed in time. You watched as it dawned on the people around you that no one was surfacing. The man had been shot and the little girl was probably being held under by the current. No one did anything! they just watched they were standing by as a little girl drowned!.

You quickly moved you were a strong swimmer you might be able to get her. Without much of a thought you shrugged your coat off throwing your bag and climbed hearing the shouts of the officers to stay still or they’d arrest you. You ignored them diving off the railing before any one could stop you taking a deep breath as you fell down to the water. It was a shock, the freezing water hit you like a brick wall but you kept going. You knew these waters you’d been swimming them years doing lengths back and forth across them as training, the current in this part was dangerous for anyone who didn’t or couldn’t swim it swooped down, she would be deeper.

You kicked your feet hoping she was alright that you’d find her. You saw a movement a light fabric, it was her! then kicked your feet faster she appeared slowly kicking and clawing at the water fighting to beat the current. She reached for you kicking wildly she wouldn’t last long, you followed her descent reaching her and latched onto her. She grabbed you painfully tight you moved her as you let the current carry your legs below you turning you upright. Your hands found her legs and pulled wrapping them around your waist she hung on digging her little shoes into you making you wince. You ignored it and made a quick dash for the surface you moved quickly over coming the current that swept to the bed of the bay. you could fight it but a tiny thing like her had no hope. You watched as the surface got closer, the sun brighter glittering on the surface then as quick as you could you broke the surface.  
She gasped gulping huge breaths crying and coughing up water her tiny body heaving you looked up everyone had there phones out filming. You felt your blood boil, this is what we have come to? watching, posting and sharing instead of helping! this was life or death and they were doing nothing!

You looked to the girl she was wet, cold and scared.But alive. You shushed her treading water kicking fast to keep you both above the waves. “You’re okay! I got you I got you!” she cried nodding coughing a little holding onto you for dear life pleading not to let he go. You moved trying to see how you were going to get out either side of the bridge was tall docks no ladders or access. Normally you’d swim up river slightly to the bay there was pedestrian access but she was to cold as it was shed freeze and get hypothermia, she was already shivering lips turning blue.  
image

It was the shouts of the crowd that alerted you to his arrival, he was above you both before thinking you moved trying to hoist the girl up to him.“Take her quick! Shes freezing already!” he looked at you confused, didn’t you need help to? normally people clambered to be saved by him. He moved and bent down hoisting you both out of the water with one hand then moved cradling you in one arm holding the small girl on his hip.

“Hold on tight you two” you both did she squealed as you were rushed through the air within seconds you were back on the bridge he landed softly by the officers but didn’t release you.

“Are you alright? not hurt are you? Either of you?” you shook your head looking to the child who also shook her head

“C-cold” she mumbled he rubbed her back trying to get some warmth you wriggled trying to get out of his grip not wanting someone to use it as a photo op but he didn’t let you down. If anything he tightened his arm around you it could have been taken as a reprimand?. A paramedic came over with a blanket and wrapped up the shaken child he let the woman take her. You heard her cry out as her mother rushed forward clutching her tight. You smiled she will be fine now.

“Is she okay?” You looked seeing another paramedic standing before you. You made to jump down out of his hold but once again he held firm and twisted you away slightly. He moved looking down you froze what was?…was he looking at you? Your suspicions were confirmed when he spoke.

“Shes fine nothing broken or fractured just cold” you flushed unsure what to make of a man, a stranger just eyeing up your insides.

“I will get a blanket for her”

“No need I will take care of her… She just needs to get home a warm bath and bed” the woman nodded uncertain it would seem you both thought it a little strange you turned and found him once again staring at you intently you cleared your throat.

“Could erm could you put me down please..I want to get out of here…Go and warm up somewhere” he let go of your legs letting them slip down to the floor you were tall for a woman he noted as you stood full height you came up to his nose. He blinked to be honest the staring was unsettling he held you tight to himself still reluctant to release you. You managed to somehow twist away from him making him grunt at you softly . You moved cursing as finally the cool water began taking its toll on you and you shivered.

You spoke as you worked on getting as much water as you could out of the tight knit sweater you wore

“Thank you for getting us out…I wasn’t sure what to do she wouldn’t have made it to the stairs by the docks” he looked at you softly but there was an admiration there. His staring was now different almost as if he had decided something.

“I’m just sorry I wasn’t there fast a enough…Luckily you stepped in, she’s alive because of you… But you were the only one who tried to help, put yourself at risk why?” you blinked at him not expecting his question.

“I wasn’t going to watch her die! I’m not like them.” you motioned to everyone filming and taking photos. He looked at the crowd with a blank look then back to you he frowned a little still not understanding. You sighed giving up on your sweater and looked up at him.

“I just..I don’t know I mean you help people cos you know you can right? That’s what this was, fights, guns I can’t deal with that but I’m a strong swimmer so I could help her not that spectacular or brave or what ever”

“But…It is no one else here tried just you, normally people don’t bother they wait for me you didn’t, its nothing to be sniffed at” you frowned at him getting annoyed now.

“I know that and it pisses me off.No offense but just because your here doesn’t mean we have to stop trying to help ourselves! no one else was going to get to her and that water is dangerous I’ve been swimming it for years! she would have died…I had to do something I couldn’t just watch when I knew what was going to happen.

"It was almost suicide…Then even in the water you tried handing her to me you didn’t you want me to get you both out?” you shrugged moving your hands around yourself rubbing up and down really shaking now wishing he let the woman give you a fucking blanket as your clothes clung to you drenched, the cold was seeping into your bones creating an uncomfortable ache. You’d never know that he had wanted you to slide back up against him, he wanted to warm you with his own body heat.  
image

Clark regarded you carefully there was something, he couldn’t place his finger on it but you just got to him. He had seen you in the water grabbing the girl and surfacing. There was instantly something, when you broke through the surface his world stopped, he stopped mid flight, he could smell you a scent he has never happened across before his eyes had picked up on you from the city, honed in like a beacon he wanted you. He wasn’t sure in what way but he did. He wanted to just scoop you up and fly you off somewhere anywhere just as long as you was with him. The need was almost a pain, a pit in his chest. It was a pull vibrating in his nerves that was constricting and consuming the hole in his chest making it hard to breath, an impulse to just take you, but he didn’t understand whether it was to take you away? or to pin you down and take you.

That was when he snapped out of it enough to come and actually get you out of the water. Once he held you he didn’t want to let go you were cold shuddering yet offered the girl up first. You were beautiful and kind; you must have been out of all those people standing watching you were the one to make the leap. It was you who dived in after the child, that says a lot about your character.

He licked his lips really taking you in tall for a woman tho smaller than him. He swept his gaze across your form appreciating the way your clothes clung to you showing off a curvy supple form your nipples tempted him as they stood out from the cold. With your arms crossed you’d pressed the two mounds together showing off a delicious full bust. He was so invested in undressing you with his eyes he nearly missed your answer.“I forgot..Didn’t think I just knew she had to be out of the water asap” whatever he was going to say was cut off as an officer quickly came up behind you and grabbed your arms pulling them behind you painfully. You yelped as your arms were twisted behind you. You frowned did he just growl at the officer?

“Y/n Y/l/N you are under arrest under section-” you couldn’t believe it! under arrest for saving someone, you looked around fearfully you’d never been in trouble before. Would you need a lawyer? How will you get home? Oh god how much is this going to cost?  
image

Clark growled watching you wince and panic obviously frightened as the officer began handcuffing you placing you under arrest. Without thinking he placed a hand on the mans arm squeezing making the man wince then flinch as the man of steel cast a fierce look to him. Everyone froze including Clark. What the fuck was he doing? Protecting whats his! he answered his own thought immediately it shocked him but he understood. She was his now. He was unsure what being his meant but the possessive thought felt right, natural maybe this was just some new instinctual thing? that came with age. After all he wasn’t human maybe kryptonian’s had something like a second puberty? all he knew was that the new the need to protect you was absolute and unwavering, he would not let you leave with this officer. No. You were leaving with him.

“Su-Superman Sir?” Clark flicked his blue gaze from his woman to the officer a wave of anger? need?…He wasn’t sure what to call it but it was strong and all consuming.

“No, I’m afraid I can’t let you do that. If it wasn’t for her that little girl would have drowned and I’m not letting you arrest her for it” the man trembled under the hero’s stern gaze then looked to his sheriff for help the other officer was at a loss, the hero had never intervened in an arrest before and it wasn’t like the police could over come him.

“I’m not arresting her for that, I’m arresting her for jumping, base jumping off public highways is an offense…Its against the law jumping from the bridge-” you twisted in his grip

“I only jumped to save her! I didn’t see you diving in to help!” you gasped as superman silenced you he shushed you quickly.

“Your not arresting her at all” the officer was stuck he eyed him and hesitated “She has to be-”

“Your not arresting her” and with that said he held on to your arm pressing a hand to the officers chest and with a quick gentle shunt the officer was no longer holding you. He was stumbling back Clark felt a sense of pride as you held his wrist a gentle reassuring hold once making sure you was unharmed he turned glaring down at the police.

He moved holding your wrist twisting you behind on of his shoulders keeping you there becoming a barrier between you and the officers. The message was clear. They would be going through him before they got to you, you could hear many women in the crowd swooning as the man of steel protected you, others wondered out loud if you knew him or better yet were you dateing him?. You blinked looking up at him in awe, he going to stop them arresting you? go against the law?  
The officer was at a loss and looked for help from the others his sheriff stepped in.

“I suppose since she did save the poor girl we can overlook her infringement…Can’t we officer Barns?” the officer nodded you sighed in relief Superman looked to the hand bag and coat on the floor by police.

“Is that yours?” you nodded meekly and in seconds you was cradled in his arms bag on your stomach and coat draped over your freezing form and you were both off.

“Close your eyes” you did quickly squeezing his arm on your tummy tight as he left the scene.  
image

Clark shook his head as he flew to the city landing on one of the lower buildings. He needed to stop, to calm him self his thoughts were raging, he found himself thinking of where he could keep you,where he could put you so you’d be safe. He had almost changed direction to the fortress the only thing stopping him was the fact you were wet and cold as it is your freeze in moments and that was not an option. Something was wrong with him, he felt pulled to you unlike anything he had ever experienced before. You shivered looking up at him quizzically when he didn’t put you down if anything he clutched you tighter…Was he smelling you? you shook your head must be and alien thing.

“Where do you live? I’ll take you home you need to dry off and warm up.” you blinked at him his voice was different more of a growl that reverberated through you, you chose to ignore it and quickly stuttered out your address through chattering teeth. He nodded he knew the place with a quick 'hang on’ you were off again withing moments you’d landed outside your small house with a light thud, the kids playing on the street stared gobsmacked as the hero placed you on your feet carefully.You wobbled feeling drained your body more concerned with shivering and conserving heat more then trying to work, but he was quick to support you ,you flushed uneasy as he stared at you his breathing faster then regular but maybe flying took it out of him? you didn’t know.

“You go have a bath…Warm not hot you’ll get ill, then get to bed take care okay?” you nodded thanking him once again he didn’t leave until you were in your house safe and sound.

He hovered high hidden in the clouds above your home looking around for some reason committing its location to memory, drawing maps and estimations in his head of how far away you was from his home and work. Something about you had captured him, it felt primal a pull ingrained into his being instinct wanting him to watch over you, protect you. He looked down into the roof of your home seeing right threw into your bathroom. You was doing what you were told. Good. He watched you for a few moments admiring you as you stripped naked, he could hear you grumbling to yourself as you pulled a soaked pantyliner from your underwear folding it up in a nappy bag then binning it.That must have been the scent drawing him to you, you was fertile, ripe. He shivered watching still entranced as you lowered yourself into the hot water yelping.

He sighed and grit his teeth you hadn’t listened properly, you should have heeded him. He watched as you moved the wash cloth across your chest and tummy. For a self proclaimed swimmer you were curvy and soft, the type of woman you’d want to make a mother out of. He froze and smiled. Yes pregnancy would suit you well. He was overcome with the overwhelming urge to go and do just that. To breed you. The shiver down his spine and low growl emitting from his chest had settled it. That’s what he wanted, the root of these urges he wanted to fuck. Not just fuck he wanted to plough into your ripe soft body and impregnate you, force you to take his load until you was full, to rut into you until you were shaking and wailing! he groaned drawing in a deep breath through his nose taking in your tantalizing scent. Oh yes. He wanted to fill you and watch you grow with his seed. Shaking his head he moved he had to get out of here before he did do something he really shouldn’t.  
image

You woke up in a sweat heaving deep breaths quickly turning on your beside light sitting up pressing the hair out of your face. You did this every night now, it was maddening. You couldn’t sleep soundly not since the bridge incident, you’d left it three weeks before you went to the doctor’s. He gave you some pills to help with anxiety and sleeping some for sleep but neither seemed to be working. You were being watched you just knew, you felt haunted day and night by something not someone, something.

Call it a sixth sense or vibes but you knew what you felt. Eyes watching you, undressing you a hungry gaze that felt powerful and frightening. You tried telling yourself you was paranoid or had some fucking ptsd shit over seeing that little girl almost drown, but you knew it wasn’t. It was worse at night during the day it wasn’t there as much you couldn’t feel the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end or the cool chill down your spine. Someone was watching you inside your house, you didn’t know how or why but you were certain.

You began closing your curtains and keeping them closed even buying all new wooden venitian blinds but still they were watching. It terrified you. You curled up into yourself crying rocking back and forth. Three months, three long months this had been happening, you lost sleep you didn’t eat to the point you were loosing weight and constantly looking over your shoulder but you never saw anyone. Never saw anything just the same four walls of your home like always.

“Please…please I know your there stop…Just stop I don’t know what you want from me” you whispered into your folded arms cradling your knees. You screamed jumping at a knock on your window, looking up you saw someone you thought you’d never see again.

He hovered there dressed in his suit of blue and red hope splayed across his chest. He looked worried? you moved slowly to the window opening it for him. He moved so quickly you could barely register and landed behind you softly.

“Are you alright? I heard you as I was passing thought I’d check it out.” you nodded to him then shook your head no you were not alright. You was alone,scared and vulnerable. Unable to hold back your sobs any longer. He moved quickly wrapping you in his arms tightly, you held onto him willing yourself to stop your dramatic crying.

He took a deep breath placing a hand to your head scratching your scalp softly as much as he hated to admit it he was enjoying the way your sobs vibrated through him, the proof of how close he was holding you, that you let him hold you,let him comfort you.

“Whats happened? Are you hurt? Please tell me so I can help” he didn’t need to ask he knew what was wrong somehow you had picked up on him you were perceptive for a human it was good, it would ensure his children’s safety when he wasn’t around. He wasn’t stalking you. He wasn’t stalking. He was guarding you, his mate. He had finally put a name to describe what you were. You were his mate you must be! he didn’t react this way to other females his need to breed you was overwhelming and he was stumped on what to do about it.

He had tried to get the ball rolling by coming by asking for an interview as Clark the reporter but you’d shut him down and slammed the door in his face. He was angry at first, how dare you try to shut him out?!of all people you were his. You should welcome him! you should offer everything you had to him bend to his will as and when he wanted.

However once he calmed down he had reasoned with himself you didn’t know it was him so he could forgive you for that. It was good in a way you’d shut out what you thought was another male. So past all the anger he was happy you’d thrown out Clark because you were waiting for him. You were faithful to him. He was here at least once every night protecting you from… Well he wasn’t sure but he was protecting you from something. You shook harder sobs overcoming you, you couldn’t speak. He moved slipping his arm below your knees scooping you up and sat on the bed cradling you.

“shh its okay I’m here I’ll protect you I promise…Did you have a bad dream?” you shook your head and tried wriggling out of his arms.

“N-No I didn’t its…I’m…Someones been watching me…Their here every night and I don’t know who?! or-or where they are but they are here always! I’m scared! so scared and tired I can’t sleep and everyone I’ve spoken to thinks I’m mad! but I’m not, I’m not mad!” he sighed looking around the room rocking you still letting you catch your breath.

He felt bad but still he had to be here. He had to look after you. He made a show of turning his head casting his eyes a full 360.

“There isn’t anyone here but us…Tell you what how about I watch out for you hmm? Make sure no one bothers you” you blinked up at him hopeful.

“Yo-you’d do that for me? Really you don’t think I’m going round the twist?” He smiled down at you petting your hair lightly tucking it from out of your face. A shadow was cast over his face making him look sinister for a second before he moved tilting his head at you.

“I will do one better, I will come over every night..I have been meaning to come and see you..To see if you was okay and I have been…well I-I err just wanted to see you again but… I had no reason to, honestly I can’t get you off my mind, I’ve tried but your…you’ve enchanted me…wanted to see you I’ve past by many times but how do I… you know. I can’t exactly ask to take you out to dinner now can I?..” You froze what? Dinner? He wants to? Did he just admit to having a crush? You flushed blinking confused.

He grinned at you listening to your pulse it quickened your eye blew wide. You were interested. Good. It would be easier.

“What you mean you-” He placed a finger to your lips.

“Shh not now just get some sleep I will watch over you tonight and see you tomorrow.” You let out a breath frowning slightly.

“What you mean stay in here? What about the city? If something happens you need to go you cant just…” you trailed off as he laid you in your bed tucking you in leaving no room for arguing. That’s what he loved about you from watching guarding you he had noticed you were pure, kind, your moral compass was true and you held everyone to the same standard you wanted people to be better. For society to be better.

He smiled as he moved the covers over your confused form enjoying tending to you. “No Its not proper for me to stay in this room just yet…I will be up there” he nodded his head to the roof above you.

“I will watch over the house, if I’m needed in the city then I will leave and be back before you know it…No one will harm you, not while I’m around I promise” he sat on the side of the bed pulling your comforter higher pressing his hands along your sides making sure you were snug.

“If you need me just call” he leant over, you thought he was going to kiss you but instead he leaned to your head and smelt you again.

“Sweet dreams…Like I said I’m just outside I wont let anything hurt you mate…Okay…Trust me?” You nodded meekly and he grinned then just like that he was gone.  
image

You stayed like that for what seemed hours you looked straight up to your ceiling. It was unnerving and reassuring having him guard you but why? Why would he do such a thing? You got the feeling he didn’t do this for everyone. But then again he did sort of admit to having feelings for you. Maybe he did like you and he had a point he cant just ask you out so maybe this was his comprise. You got drowsy as your thoughts began mingling confused half sentences made you feel tired. You needed some sleep you could think in the morning and you was feeling much better that he was here or said he was here. Even tho the eyes were watching you still, the feeling was there but you could finally sleep knowing that someone was there for you, you had no doubt that he would interfere if something did happen. By this point you didnt have it in you to question why he was helping you again or what he meant earlier any more you just had to rest, thankfully it wasn’t to long before you fell into a restless sleep.

He hovered above your home once again watching and listening pleased with himself. He had approached you things had gone well he made himself clear. well he thought it was clear, he would look out for you because you were his mate, he even called you by your title and you did argue you just accepted it, accepted him. He felt like he was on cloud nine his eyes looked down to you seeing you settle, wriggling into the covers taking glances up as if you could see him there protecting you. Once you was asleep he stayed for hours, there was no need really you were frightened by him but he would overlook that infavour of cherishing this moment, the moment when you had allowed him to guard you, you were down there you knew he was looking after you until the sun was beginning to rise. Nothing happened in the city he laid back lounging in the air absorbing the rays from the sun they would make up for his lack of sleep.

But finally and regretfully he had to leave. He sighed and left with a loud crack across the sky. He wanted you to know he had stayed. He swerved in the air making the short trip home. He was happy he had made progress and now could approach you each night without any suspicion or reason he could be near you and in time he would hold you again, caress you and love you. he changed quickly and got ready for his day at the office a smile on his face life was good.

You awoke with a start hearing a huge sound like thunder but not.it took you a moment to get your bearings but as soon as you did last night came back to you. Superman, he was here he helped you and watched over you for the night. That sound it wasn’t thunder It was him. You smiled slightly still unsure of what had actually happened last night but he must have kept true to his word and stayed the whole night, for you. You felt lighter that feeling was gone you could breath. Slowly you got out of bed making your way to the bathroom to begin your day. Feeling dare you say at ease, a tiny slither of hope crept through you, could this be the start of you finally getting back to normal. You bloody hoped so.  
image

He spent the next few weeks frequenting your house sometimes you’d invite him in and you’d talk until you got tired then he would put you to bed..It was sweet and comforting. You were always nervous but he assumed that was just because you liked him. He had butterflies in his stomach when he saw you to. He had looked around your home smiling taking in your taste in decor. You had style homey and chic all in one, you’d do wonders with the house he was preparing once he moved you in.

He saw you as much as he could even following you in town a few times. He hadn’t had to save you which was a shame; not that he wanted you in danger god no! but it would be nice to have an excuse to swoop in and save you once in a while. he couldn’t very well walk down the street with you or date you in a normal sense but things were going swimmingly, but being unable to date you in public was also probably for the better. He did not like some of your acquaintances men mostly. He warn you to stay away from them they wasn’t good for you but you’d ignored him.

He will admit he was displeased, he despised it but it would seem you got on with men more then women, you probably wouldn’t if you had any idea of the things they whispered among themselves. Three of the men in your group of friend’s wanted to fuck you, two of which had a fucking bet. Literally they wanted to see who’d fuck you first. It was a bet that they wouldn’t ever accomplish, if they went to far he would make sure they wouldn’t have anything to fuck a woman with.

No one was ever going to fuck you apart from him. And if they did force him to intervene…Well number one, he could do it so fast they would never know who or what fucking happened, two they’d probably bleed to death before getting help and three if they did survive and somehow knew it was him? no one would believe them. He was superman. A hero, the earths symbol of hope. Poster child of justice and peace. Who would believe that he flew down and ripped a couple of guys cocks off. Not many.

He didn’t even like your toys, he wasn’t jealous but he would rather you just come out and tell him. Just ask him to fuck you, to breech your luxurious feminine body and mark you, fill you until you was heavy with his seed;his child. You hadn’t ever called out to him verbally as you withered and grinded on your selection of toys. But he supposed that was because you thought he would hear. You was a shy thing when it boiled down to it. But you were his, his mate, his other half so it was obviously him you were thinking of in those rare moments you allowed yourself. There has been a few mishaps in the beginning of your relationship he would admit. You was reluctant to let him touch you but now you’d gotten used to it! He could hold you to him and give you small caresses and such you had panicked when he tried kissing you, you were skittish he let it slide after all you he could wait for you, you’d come around. Besides he thought it was cute that you resisted him a little.

Currently he was guarding you in town, you’d left the house an hour ago. He had heard you enter the city and immediately dropped out of the office to investigate, he didn’t like you out and about alone…or with your friends for that matter you were safe at home. For some reason you’d come over to the business park in the city he was curious as to why you’d venture out here normally you did shopping online now and only left your house when absolutely necessary. With a quick jerk to his head he looked down at the sound of sirens and screeching tires. What? Ah! it was an accident waiting to happen… Well might as well sort this out hey if what he does causes traffic you might even agree to a lift from him!

An overzealous police chase was speeding down the main street ducking in and out of the traffic causing a panic, they were coming from down town, jewellery thieves from what he could make out on the radios. Perfect. He ascended twisting then shot down landing on the car crushing the hood and flipping it before it could hit anyone but parts of the car flew through the air.

It landed in the center of the busy road glass fuel and oil everywhere. The road would be cornered off for clean up. So excited about the possibility of flying you home he had come in to fast again… He sighed trying to hide a grin, he would have a reason to see you in broad daylight! Around other people they would see him with you! They would know your his! he could flaunt your budding relationship. He tried containing his glee looking to the police unit who were surrounding the upturned car he moved flipping it back onto its wheels with a single hand before nodding dutifully to the officers as they thanked him others screaming orders to the criminals in the car. He looked around allowing the crowd a few moments to snap their silly pictures then shot back off into the clouds, he had more important things to do.

Now where had you got to… He closed his eyes listening he smiled picking up on your sweet melodious voice. To his left. He grinned moving lower to hear what you were up to as he listened his blood ran cold his body shook with fear and rage. Absolutely fucking not!  
image

You were wrong! So so wrong! You hadn’t got back to normal if anything you were so far from your normality that you believe you was going mad! The only time you felt sane and safe was when a certain kryptonian was around you. And even then that was taking a turn for the worst.

It had been another few weeks and since having the hero in your house you now had the horrid hunted feeling when out and about town in daylight which was new. Sure you could sleep at night somewhat now Superman Kal was there with you. You’d developed what you could call a friendship of a sorts. It was weird at first he did strange things. He sniffed you a lot and seemed to always have to be touching you, hugging ,holding hands he always had a palm on you or brushing up against him. You’d resisted at first but he was…persistent not in a bad way, it was like he couldn’t help it like he was a hugger by nature sort of thing.

He was kind and gentle but he, there was something that sent red flags and you couldn’t put your finger on it. He hadn’t hurt you or insulted you but he seemed bossy? And passive aggressive he gave you what he called advice but it felt more like orders and got huffy if you didn’t follow his 'advice’ like a man child. And he did have a thing about safety. Its not safe to go there its not safe to do that bla bla bla. According to him you should just stay within your house and wait for him to come over.

Which is what you did in the end after a while of his griping you gave in. You found yourself being drawn in, you trusted him so you began to listen now you’d only leave the house if you absolutely needed to. Even though he said he made sure to always listen out for you. You’d laughed him off saying that was silly he couldn’t be there all the time, but his face was set stern.

“Of course I can! I’m always here for you I could pick out your heartbeat, your voice from across the continent if I wanted to..No matter when or where if you need me just shout I will be there to protect you, I’m always here to protect you mate.” It was weird and not once has he ever called you by your name it was always your pet name. Mate. You didn’t ever call him out on it, you thought it was just a term for your friendship…The English always call there friends mate maybe he had been abroad and picked up on some slang, I mean if you could fly across the world in minuets you’d definitely spend time in other countries!

It was only another week later that you became worried, your paranoia had began to get out of control and you had begun to cling to him now, he didn’t seem to mind in fact he seemed to enjoy your new found need for him to be around you. He held a smug look as you’d tell him he was the only thing keeping you together right now, that you were so grateful to him. But in the background you knew it was doing no good you were trapped. It was a slow descent into madness, paranoia and anxiety was the only constant, you felt sick when alone and had multiple panic attacks over the smallest things, like having to leave the house to get the mail. You’d spoke to him about getting help, seeing a therapist but he had persuaded you not to. He said he would help you through it, he would be here for you and that you can talk to him you believed him. A few days later when you’d argued with him over it he had stated quite bluntly that you couldn’t afford it and you didn’t need the money worry on top of everything else. It was a vindictive move on his part but once again he was right so you let it go. All his comment did was get you into an even worse state.

He was right you didn’t need to pay someone to talk to not when you had him, he was a good listener he always listened he never judged and when he did throw in his opinions it was always with your best interest at heart..On the topic of money he had also convinced you to stop your medication

“It obviously isn’t doing you any good, why pump your body with drugs if they aren’t helping you mate?…You don’t need them please….Don’t you trust me?” had you not been in such a vulnerable state you would have questioned him but no once again you trusted him to have your best interests at heart.

But through all this nothing was mentioned about his crush which you was thankful for. Your not to sure how you can turn down the man of steel but you’d have to. In the state you were in you couldn’t pursue a relationship you had to get better!. You thought he had understood that without needing to say it. But then there was the attempted kiss a few days ago.

He was at your bedroom window, you’d opened it desperate for his visit carving to speak with him for a bit. You needed the company you had isolated yourself in fear of everyone around you, one of them was the culprit, the start of all this! you couldn’t trust them but you could trust him. He protected you he helped you and listened. You liked to think you acted normal around him but in reality you knew he knew how sick you was. You’d leaned out a little to far for his liking and he had grabbed your shoulders and pressed you back gently.

“Hey! no mate back inside you’ll fall I know you will I can’t have that!” You giggled putting your hands on his once sliding then off. You leaned out again closer towards him.

“You saying you wouldn’t catch me Kal? Hurt my feelings there-” he growled interrupting you with a fierce snarl

“Of course I would mate! I will always catch you! Never ever say something that stupid to me again!” You laughed him off waving your hand brushing off the words as banter not registering how serious he sounded. You’d been alone for to long now and just wanted some interaction,you loved his visits it was the only time you felt safe.

“I was teasing geez I know you wont let anything happen to me by now you love me to much~” he had just hummed a soft look across his face mumbling under his breath.

“I do” he licked his lips leaning in faster then you could really stop him, you tried shimmying back yourself back into the room but he held your wrist keeping you half hanging out. He stopped a hairs breath away from your lips. You froze tensing worried he would do it, that he would try and take a step you didn’t want. He moved slower but you managed to dodge twisting your face pretending peek back at the clock in your room. He sighed as his lips met your cheek instead of their intended target. He moved his lips to your ear and spoke in a low baritone voice, he sounded disappointed.

“Get back inside, go to bed you need sleep. You had an early morning I will see you tomorrow mate.” He was gone before you could see the dire look across his face

You shook your head after he had left, you panicked you were devastated what if he didn’t come back? what if that was it? you’d never see him again? you had been a wreck that day crying yourself into hysterics thinking that was it! that night he had been a few hours late only adding to your turmoil. When he had arrived he quickly wrapped you up in his arms enjoying how you clutched at him so desperately. It may have been cruel to let you dwell in your pain a few hours longer, but he had to, it was a punishment for the way you’d refused him. He needed you to realize you were his. You needed him as much as he needed you. When he had come around he acted as if nothing happened ignoring the obvious rejection he simply ignored what he didn’t like. He didn’t like the almost kiss, didn’t like that you’d pulled away so in his eyes it didn’t happen. And that in itself was enough for you to not want a relationship like that with him.

It was then you decided enough was enough, as much as he had tried to help it just wasn’t working you needed a change a new start you had made the drastic decision to move back home to central city. You were still being observed you didn’t feel safe in your own home and that was something you couldn’t see changing so today you were off to see an estate agent. You hadn’t spoke to him about it, honestly you were dreading his reaction but he could always visit you travel wont really be an issue the talk was going to uncomfortable but it was necessary you couldn’t stay here, not any more it was making you sick so today you was looking at property options you owned your house so was going to see how much they would buy it for.  
You gulped as you made your way out of your home anxious and shaking, this is why you were leaving something as simple as leaving the house brought a terror in your stomach so sickening you could barely function. You hoped you calmed down by the time you got to the office…But you doubted it. Once you were near the city that whole in your chest opened again your windpipe clenched painfully making it hard to breath. You were going to panic! you sat back on the seat of the bus you were stuck in traffic going nowhere fast. You wavered taking deep breaths closing your eyes just about ready to cry then you heard the gasps of 'superman’ you turned quickly looking to the sky seeing him hovering looking down to your direction almost as if he was looking at you. You sighed and nodded to yourself. he was there. he was looking out for you.you calmed down inside you that feeling was still there that awful awful prey like feeling, but knowing he was around made you feel slightly better.  
image

You sat with the woman brushing of your anxiety being down to the move. you looked at what they would effectively swap your home for, they were nice most in the suburbs two beds one caught your eye. it was a detached three bed house nice yard and a quaint neighborhood. You knew the area there was plenty of job opportunities in the local high street great transport links. you smiled.

“I like that one…Its a block away from my parents where I grew up… could I go see it? I am definitely interested.” she smiled brightly as you said that seeing a sale in her sights.

“Yes of course..Its a lovely area as I’m sure you know very friendly which is hard to come by in these times…its around $25 000 under budget for what we would offer you on your place so you would also get change” she laughed you forced a chuckle just wanting this over asap.

“Wait what? I only paid around $140.000 for mine…Why the sudden change?.” she chuckled

“Since Superman’s appearance house prices in Metropolis have shot up no one moves out but everyone wants to be here to get a look at him!…We are the home to the only known alien on earth..People want to be here they believe its now one of the safest places in the country if not earth” you nodded it did make sense when she put it like that.

“Well at least I could decorate… is it empty now?” she smiled nodding shuffling the papers taking away the other houses seeing as you wasn’t interested.

“Yes it is, ready to be moved into, if you like it and all goes well you will be able to pick up the keys in say three to four weeks? we even have a moving service for an extra fee packing delivering and unloading.” you nodded looking a the pale green painted house. Yes you would go look. You sat and arranged a visit for a weeks time.  
image

You left feeling lighter yet only for a few seconds when you got to the main road you screamed as before you could even blink and jump back at the sound of his violent landing Kal had grasped you roughly and took off again leaving a huge crater. You screamed as he did one huge swoop across the city to your home. You swore at him as he landed pushing you to your door. you turned to curse him out but stopped.

“What are you?” he cut you off snarling a single word twisting you roughly to the door.

“IN!” you gulped swallowing for the first time you were scared of him, frightened you moved opening the door with shaky hands and stepped inside he followed closely rage flooding his system. he directed you to your living room sitting you down.

“Your not leaving me mate…Your not going anywhere!,You are mine! My mate MINE!” he shouted making you squeak and flinch reminded of just how strong he was as his voice alone hurt your ears. He paced before you for a second then sat on your coffee table and leaned forward sharply pointing a finger at you.

“Y-You wasn’t…Your not trying to leave me are you? I-I we were just about to start our life together..Why? Why would you do this? You love me..You have to I’ve seen it! Please this is a joke tell me this is a joke?..a cruel cruel joke!..Is it? TELL ME!” you shook as he grabbed you tears were in his eyes frantic his grip hurt.

“Kal Please! please calm down listen to me! I was going to tell you I’m just going to look at it! I’m not leaving, not yet anyway” he growled standing crouching over you pressing you tight back to the sofa you try to avoid his hot gaze.

“Your not leaving! you not going anywhere EVER!” you gasped out a sob frightened as he lost his cool you went to speak but he cut you off.

“You are mine, my mate, my one, you were made for me and you will stay with me! I thought I’d been clear! why do you think I was watching over you? I told you I couldn’t stop thinking of you after the bridge. I love you. And you love me! I’ve seen it smelt it, the way you wither under your own touch, you do it for me…Tell me! tell me its me you think of, me! when you let your hands wander over yourself. I know you hold back your careful not to call out for me, you know I’m just above you, your shy you can’t be blamed my love but I know…You don’t have to hide anymore” he leaned close pressing himself between your thighs forcing your heat to press on him. You struggled to keep up with his dizzying rant.

Then you went cold. He had seen you touch yourself? He had been above the estate agents? and the night he came to you…Slowly it began to dawn on you just what had been going on. It. Was. Him.

He had been haunting you, he just admitted it since the bridge? he was watching spying. He’s your stalker. You mumbled the words looking him right in the eye. He glared at you a sinister look and snarled giving you a firm shake and slammed your back into the sofa making the wooden frame creek.

“No! I was protecting you! its dangerous your small and alone you needed me! you still need me!” you scrabbled at him trying to get him off you screaming bloody murder. He was your stalker. The most powerful man on the planet! That’s why you felt it even in your own home. He could see through the walls!. You sobbed and struggled.

“You? You watched me..You wasn’t protecting me! you were hurting me! you you isolated me! I’m worse now then I ever was! WHY? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? NO! GET AWAY GET OFF OF ME!”

He growled pressing forward holding your wrists down by your sides. He lunged froward and kissed your open mouth entangling his tongue with yours forcefully, he had to show you. You screamed into the kiss trying to twist lifting your legs trying to get your knees between you but it was no use. He was incredibly strong and you were nothing but a wisp of a thing, you were human and he was all but a god.

He moaned into your mouth licking away at your tongue tracing patterns on the roof of your mouth. In your squirming you’d slipped down your back curving and center brushing him higher on his abdomen. He grinned taking the opportunity to slide his knees below your hips making you rub against him you flinched and bit at him, trying to hurt him he chuckled at your silly little attempt. Is this what it was supposed to be like? you fight him so he overcomes you? so he proves his strength, his worth as a mate? did he have to pin you and take you to show he was able to protect your children?. It must be that. You were his mate. If that’s what you needed then he would deliver.

With a grunt and a smile he moved his hands releasing you suddenly he has hit with a barrage of hits he could see you wincing as you hurt yourself hitting and slapping harder and harder at him. He ignored you, they would bruise and you would tire, he focused on the task at hand moving his palms over your behind then dug in puncturing holes in the seam and pulled splitting open the fabric of your jeans effortlessly until they no longer had a crotch. You screamed a fought harder to no avail, he had made his decision he was going to indulge. He was tried of waiting and playing around he would fuck you, fill you and breed you then he would take you away. You said so your self you wanted to leave and like any good mate he will oblige.

You cried feeling your clothes become tatters, his frame was huge and unmovable. You’d have better luck denting concrete. He hummed pulling back as you bit at him again trying to scratch and claw at him. Your hands were throbbing form your relentless beating on him.

“Now now mate stop being silly…Did you know that your ovulating? that’s probably what all this is hmm? the running away? the struggling and fighting? your testing me, you want to know just how strong their fathers going to be? I understand that, I already know how much of a fierce little mate you are…Our children will be strong” you froze staring at him in horror you gathered that he was going to…to force himself on you but…The fact that he intended to finish inside of you? to fill you. He took the moment of shock to quickly undress he was back between your thighs before your legs had lowered to the seat. you did little more then shake as he slide a finger below your panties.

“shh shh I know its exciting….Our own family… Please don’t struggle my love I don’t want to accidentally hurt you. I want our first time to be enjoyable for you…And then I can get down to business and breed you properly I wont stop until I’ve seen it! until I know without a doubt your mine and your carrying proof of our love.” contrary to the threat and the violent truth behind them his words were like honey. Sweet and soothing a gentle lilt to them as he moved pulling then gave a quick tug but you cried out at him as your panties fought to hold on he rolled his eyes moving to hold either side then pulled.

You wept as the last barrier between you was removed. He shushed you and pressed his fingers at your core instantly, you were dry. He scowled you shouldn’t be. You should want him. He ignored your pleas and pailful whimpers as he plunged two fingers inside your tiny heat. He grunted as the warm muscle protested around his thick fingers you screeched curling your toes unable to kick out at him as he held your legs between his arms and ribs pressing them open around his wide torso. You panted and cried, you wasn’t ready or willing you tensed as he moved his fingers gradually opening you up for him. You looked up and cursed him, he was the definition of a beautiful monster. You glared at him knowing there wasn’t anything you could do he was Superman you had no hope in overcoming him so in one final act of defiance you spat in his face.

He turned his head letting it hit his cheek and froze eyes closed as it slowly slid down his cheek and turned slowly back to you grinning you watched in horror and slight disgust as his tongue poked out licking it into his mouth he moaned.

“My love…I had no idea you were so filthy, spitting in the bedroom isn’t something I’ve tried before however for you my love I’d do anything~” you gasped as he reared back taking a deep breath and spat onto his fingers you yelped as his fingers ploughed it into your hot pussy, it was freezing cold. You hissed it stung bad as his speared it deeper inside of you.

“Oh love? did you not like that? is it too cold? I’m sorry..I thought since we were experimenting I could play with temperature a bit…Sometimes I just get excited is all…But hey thanks to your little spitting fit my fingers are going in so much easier. And your body is opening up! you’ll be ready for me soon enough” you shook your head and wriggled wanted to be free of him.

“Please please not like this-I don’t want to! don’t make me! don’t force me please Kal” your words fell on deaf ears as he moved closer humming at you cooing softly trying to coax you into relaxing.

His cool spit was warmed inside of you as his fingers prodded deeper and deeper curling back and forth. He looked down intently to your abdomen staring then smiled.

“Shh shh its okay I’m here…. See your getting wet now, your pussy knows…Its hungry can’t you feel it? trying to trap my fingers inside of you? wanting so desperately to have me breed you, it wont be satisfied until your full and your bulging with my love.” he angled his fingers forward and pressed holding his fingers still bar from an incredibly fast flicking of the tips of his fingers.

You screamed it felt like vibrating rabbit ears grazing your soft patch of nerves. You couldn’t help yourself you rocked and grinded in unwanted lust. Your body moving of its own accord as he moved his digits your blood hummed racing and hot you panted and thrashed against him pitifully. You screamed throwing your head back twisting your hips trying to buck him off or to slip a leg from his grasp. He chuckled following you keeping up his pace.

“That’s it…That’s it love see?! you want me my love! good girl such a good girl keep going love here maybe this will help? you know I’ve watched you, how you angle your toys it should be about…here” then suddenly he pushed roughly to the spot you choked on your moan as you clenched around him in a painful forced orgasm. You wept as your nerves burned and your body ached spasming and jerking onto his hand. You trembled from head to toe moaning and grunting as your body was pushed to its limits.

He smiled pulling away from you slowly as you came down panting and whining with every deep breath you rocked forward as he slid the flat of his palm over your drenched cunt collecting your release and wiped it across his thick frightening cock. He was smothering himself making sure there was enough on his tip to breach you.

You gulped watching as he started at you his eyes were half lidded he moaned as he moved slowly across his own cock pulling and teasing as he did so wanting to entice you. It had to opposite effect, it was huge and looked lethal and angry you don’t have to touch it to see it was throbbing you could see it. You hissed still weeping pleading with him not to do this he shuffled back, it was the cold breeze that alerted you to the fact he’d just stripped you bare. You whined as he moved twisting you to lay flat on you stomach on the sofa with warm wet hands he pulled you into position dragging you across the sofa leaving sticky hand prints across your skin that cooled as he removed his palms from your skin

You felt his hand wander over your back, your legs trembled you were tempted to run, to launch yourself over the arm and in to the kitchen, the hall cupboard, fuck you would even try to make a mad dash to the stairs if it meant you’d get away. Thought of escape were all abandoned as his large wet hand was placed at your neck his fingers cupped your throat gently, you could smell your own arousal as he shuffled you making you come up onto your hands an knees before him you whined crying moving one hand to his large wrist.

“P-PlEASE PLease st-stop this! ple-ase don’t rape me!” you sobbed out his answer was a growl he squeezed you throat letting an echo of his strength through the fingers.

“I’m not raping you…I’m making love to you, I’m breeding you, you came y/n you want this your just shy and confused… that’s all just confused. It must be part of this mating bond or-or it could be your a human you don’t understand not yet..You will!, you want me really I know you do, now hold still whilst I claim you, it will all be over soon and we can go home trust me.” you whined trying to move forward as he brought his hips to yours. You mewled bawling your eyes out as he pressed the crown of his weeping dangerously virile cock to your lips. He took a breath and pulled you back by your neck.

He dragged your body back onto him eyes blown as he watched his cock disappear into your hot cunt, he groaned feeling your body try to reject him. You were small and no matter how ready you were it was a shock you were bound to put up some resistance you didn’t mean to he reasoned.

You gasped as he force fed you his cock, it was painful and hot you tired thinking of anything else but it was hard to, he was huge and was pressing against everything! your mouth hung open in silent screams, he drowned them out with his own chorus of growls and praise blowing hot breaths across your back. You winced yelping out as he stuffed you finally he was met with a barrier with an inch or so to go. He grunted as the tip of his cock nudged something, then looked in past your spine. It was your cervix, you yelped as he pressed harder on your insides it hurt, you moved a hand back trying to stop him not knowing what he had hit but it was painful.

“YOu?! NO I CaN’T PLeASE NO MORE! YOUR TO BIG!” he ran a hand over your back hushing your panic trying to sooth you he explained.

“Hush mate I know..I can see its just your cervix…Your ovulating so its soft and ready just stay still whilst I push pas-” you screamed when you realized what he was going to say you quickly reached forward for the sofa arm.

He growled at your blatant disrespect of his status! He was your mate! in a knee jerk fury fueled reaction he moved releasing your neck bringing both hands to your hips and slammed you back making you scream as his cock slipped past your wombs last defense.

“THAT’S ENOUGH! BEHAVE AND TAKE IT!” his bellow was shouted over you painful cries as he then began to rock into you with no mercy or regard for you or your pleasure. He moved faster massaging your cunt intent on filling you just as nature intended.

“There see? like a fucking glove! now just behave if you stopped your fighting you’d be enjoying my cock by now!” you cried as your insides were battered enduring the thrusts that were meant to punish. He grunted loudly into your ear leaning over your back his abs skimming your sweat slicked back. You felt each thrust rock across your back the room was filled with your cries pleading him to get off, pull out and stop his replies were groans and satisfied grunts, finally you gave up he wasn’t listening, he wont stop, he wasn’t leaving anytime soon.

You closed your mouth digging your fingers into the sofa below staring at the soft cream fabric of the cushions that were bout to be completely ruined, biting your lip you tried to ignore everything. his grunts and the loud slapping sound that accompanied each brutal thrust.

“Fuuuuck yes! I can’t wait…can’t wait until you fucking pregnant! I’m gonna make you a Mother today! fucking breed you! my mate MINE! fuck fuck yes!” you cringed as he moved faster, your pussy was clenching around his hot cock pulling and twisting around him as he ignited your nerves massaging your spot effortlessly. you quivered legs trembling struggling to hold your weight as he began swelling inside of you.

You keened quietly feeling the throbbing of his flesh you shook as he brought a hand to your clit and rolled it in a fast figure eight motion your legs widened and our arms gave out you screamed pressing your face in the cushions below crying and pleading as you release over him one loud protest after another fell from your lips as you jerk violently against him. You cried in shame as your release was one powerful stream of cum hitting him washing his heavy tensing balls as they swayed tapping your oversensitive cunt. He laughed rubbing your clit faster making it last, you sobbed as another think stream followed instantly coating him and your sofa. He stuttered his hips cock swelling you felt his balls pulling taught wetting your lips with your own release.

“NOOO! NOO PLEASE Please don’t cum in me!!! don’t! your to deep I can’t-I’m not ready for that please KAL NO!” you screamed at him one last ditch attempt to halt him as he grunted loud into the living room releasing what felt like torrents into your vulnerable womb.

You sobbed quietly into the sofa feeling his seed filling you he held sill and deep as his load continued its desecration of your empty womb intent on filling you just as he promised. He looked down watching as he flooded your insides then he let out a huge breath through clenched teeth.

“Fuck yes… That’s it, good girl..Good mate not letting anything escape, you cant not until its taken…If only you could see this love, like me I’m so high, so far inside you, I wouldn’t be surprised if I’ve coated your stomach” You held still and silent not wanting to respond..What could you say, it was done. so you stayed there head down ass up with your once hero embedded deep within you waiting for him to pull out. But he didn’t as soon as his balls were finished emptying he immedieatly began thrusting again trying to press his semen deeper wanting it to take. you groaned twisting to look at him why is he still hard? he just finished? he shouldn’t still be going.“Oh love we’ve just begun, I can last hours and I did say I’m breeding you its going to take more then one little load to be sure” that brought all new floods of tears as he rutted into your bruised body beginning a second round of what you feared was many.  
image

True to his word he had you bent over on the sofa for most of the day, fucking you relentlessly after a few hours he had stopped, not because he was done. oh hell no, he stopped because you were chafing even with the copious amout of fluids you’d both made..Well mostly you he had bypassed your cervix each time and very little had escaped you he had made sure in some cases holding you by your crossed ankles and tilting you up bouncing you slightly much to your shame he would hold you high to rest almost completely on your shoulder blades to be sure he was getting as much in your womb as possible, after all as he kept saying he had a job to do. By this point your almost certain you were pregnant but he still wanted to continue just to be sure. Tho currently he was giving you a break he moved slowly through the house getting you a juice and thin sheet he found in the laundry basket in the kitchen.

He draped the sheet over your form then left to go up stairs for a wash cloth deciding you needed a wipe down. You jumped when you heard a loud knock at the door. You wrapped the sheet around your frame wincing as you moved hunched over you moved taking baby steps to the door. You swallowed as you opened the door to the police?

you frowned tugging the sheet tighter to yourself around your chest. The officers eyes widened at your appearance and he blushed he stuttered and cleared his throat you spoke first seeing as words escaped him.

“Y-yes can I help you?” he blinked and shook his head then managed a professional voice.

“Are you okay miss? we have had calls about screaming and a possible domestic disturbance all afternoon… Your neighbors thought you were in trouble, we hadn’t been able to get out earlier-OOHH my ahem err well” you frowned as the officer began nodding stuttering suddenly looking anywhere but you, you turned seeing Kal there now back in his suit hair still purposefully left messy you swallowed and shivered flushing embarrassed as he made a point to fold the black washcloth in his hands.

“I apologize for that officer…We took the afternoon to ourselves and I got…Well I had to make up for my absences didn’t I love…” you whined as he moved up behind you wrapping an arm around your still tender tummy you hissed as he rubbed your stomach and abdomen kissing your neck smirking. You could see one of your neighbor’s lean far over her porch railing stealing a look wanting to know what all your screams had been about and covered her mouth in shock seeing the man of steel she flushed fanning herself as she realized it had been privvy to his fucking marathon, she turned waving down another of your neighbors pointing. You cringed pressing back into Kal wanting to run and hide. He smiled at you kissing your cheek again.

“Ah yes…Well then that’s…That’s fine no harm done I suppose I can let you off with out a ticket for disturbing the peace seeing as it was is well…I’m sure no one would mind after all you so for us… I’d just ask you both be more considerate of the neighbor’s in future they were very concerned said it sounded like she was being…Attacked.” you flinched if only they knew.

Kal laughed rubbing your tummy then lower almost cupping your violated screaming pussy he tugged you back to him.

“Haha OH..See love I told you we should of role played somewhere else, you frightened your poor neighbors!…I do apologize we…Tried something knew she just couldn’t help her self but I will try to keep her quiet next time.” you whined twisting in his hold you turned to Kal embarrassed

“K-kal please stop talking…”

“Oh love come now, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about, I’m sure the officer has dealt with this type of thing before…” he handed you the washcloth in his hands “Here you go and relax I’ll have your bath ready in a moment. Don’t think I didn’t see you waddling over here, I told you to stay put until id drawn your bath, your still to tender to be moving…honestly I should never have put you on top!” he ushered you in behind him into the house and stood tall in the doorway you cringed as he spoke a little to loud for your liking as you heard your neighbor gasp and began giggling with each other.

“Once again I’m sorry for wasting your time but as you can see everything is fine” the other man nodded smiling to him shaking his outstretched hand only to happy to have the opportunity.

“We had to check it out as I’m sure you understand” Kal nodded laughing then bid goodbye to the man then called an apology to the giggling flushed neighbors then turned shutting the door behind him then walked into the living room finding you curled up on the floor crying.

He sighed and quickly scooped you up taking you up to bed. He would wait until you were asleep before moving you to his own secluded home he had prepared for you, for now he would hold you. it must have been a shock to find your soulmate just as it had been for him, but unlike him he would not allow you to go through the roller coaster of emotions alone, he would stay right here with you every step of the way.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a few weeks since Kal has claimed you and ...He might be more unstable then you first thought. But your learning to navigate him but your question now is what does it mean to be mated by a kryptonian? And better yet can you reverse it?

You sat down on the floor in the living room against the wall hidden, things are...Hard. Your neighbor who spotted you and Kal the other week had told your other neighbors and friends who told their friends who told their friends and on and on. There had been small snippets in the news and media about superman possibly having a lover but everything was still rumor and speculation...Well it was until yesterday someone must have got access to the police report of the incident at the house. Because yesterday your face was plastered all over the papers and this morning you awoke to reporters pounding on your door at seven am each hounding you for the scoop wanting an interview with 'Supermans woman'.   
You wasn't sure why but it seemed Kal had all but abandoned you to deal with it, probably wanting to see if youd say something to them; tell them the truth it was a test. You wont, you cant the retribution and backlash wouldn't be worth it, you didn't want to imagine Kals reaction...He would flip his shit....Again your not sure you would survive superman's displeasure again as his 'mate' your corrections were of a very specific nature.

So here you were alone hiding in your own home with your wooden blinds shut tight trying to ignore the crowd of people outside snapping photos of your home and calling for you to come out and chat. The papers yesterday had all plastered a photo taken of you both when he saved you from the water all those months ago.   
The headlines all along the same lines of 'confimred Superman's human lover. The secret love affair' and 'Love at first sight? Superman's girlfriend finally revealed!' And your personal favorite just from the sheer cheesyness 'The star crossed lovers! Krypton and Earth collide!' There was many other shitty headlines they must have just found out it was true after digging around. 

Each knew who you were and where you lived, some of them had interveiws from 'witnesses' from the day he pulled you from the water 'He wouldn't let her go not even to the paramedic's. You could tell he was shaken up it must have been terrible for him to see her in the water like that!...You could tell there was something there between them, I have no doubt they were a couple already! They were even bickering!. He even protected her from being arrested for jumping in after the little girl! No one could get near her...He was probably in shock he just held her close ~It was so romantic seeing him protect her like that you could tell it was true love~' you scoffed bullshit! If only they knew what followed. Some even questioned if you were fucking secretly married!

You sat wiping your eyes crying softly, your life had gone to shit in a few short months and you was at rock bottom. Trapped in your own home by a media frenzy who wanted the story ...What could you tell them? the truth? 'superman stalked me, isolated me and manipulated me into thinking I was borderline schizophrenic convincing me I had ptsd and was going mad then raped me when I found out he was a fucking nut job and when the police showed up I was to scared to say anything because he was upstairs'

Somehow you didn't think they would buy that, they wanted a fairy tale! not the truth and if you did tell the truth you'd get a shit tonne of hate. And Kal? Well you didn't want to risk angering him again. He threw fits at you, bouts of anger that always terrified you and each time you were reminded. He was not human. Nowhere near it! He nearly perforated your ear drums from shouting at you last week you couldn't afford to anger him. So instead you opted to remain silent.

In the days since his rape mating Kal had stuck around he was here each night he didn't leave anymore either...Well not properly, he still flew off into the night to maintain order in the city and save people from disasters around the world but he didn't leave to go home a night. He did however leave in the morning and he was out all day like clock work almost like he had a job. Each day would start with him in your bed sometimes just watching you other times you awoke to him slipping between your thighs using your body to satisfy himself, you tried not to resist it was hopeless he would do what he wanted. 

He claimed you were his mate and as his mate you had a duty to please him, he said to think of yourself as his wife and he had very traditional views on how his home life should be, bare foot in the kitchen sprang to mind. Preferably pregnant to, he was obsessed with wanting you to become pregnant and you do mean obsessed. After fucking you full to the point of pain he spent hours just watching your stomach, following his release with his all seeing gaze as it traveled into your womb willing it to hit its mark. He is adamant that he wants to see the exact moment that you conceive, the creation of his child! And you can never forget what he is doing either. He holds you in an elevated position trying to get the best chance all the while rubbing your stomach and ribs giving you a monologue of what his cum is doing, where it is how close he is to fertilizing you. It made you feel sick but what could you do? Fight him? 

He was very pleased with himself always claiming that this was right, it was how nature intended and that it was just taking you longer to feel the bond you had because you was human. Kal was sure once you became pregnant that tiny ounce of kryptonian blood in your child would kick start your own mateing bond for now you had to trust him. So obsessed and desperate to have you 'bred' he helped himself to you as and when he saw fit, his 'love making' literally lasted hours he called it many things 'sex, fucking, lovemaking' but it was rape however you refrained from calling it that now he got all angry glowy eyes which was...Not fun especially when the molten eyes were inches from yours as he held you down and 'corrected' you with his cock, splitting you open mercilessly and unprepared trying to breed you like a bitch in heat.   
And true to his word he had kept you quiet not from holding back oh god no. He now had a solution if you began to struggle or get to 'fiesty' he would simply place fingers in your mouth and pin down your tongue as a painful reprimand to 'bring you back in line' and it usually did in a few short moments to frightened to struggle much longer in fear of him snapping your jaw.

You had tried to run a few days after your first time, hoping that you could at least get a one way plane ticket you doubted he would rip open the plane and risk everyone just to get to you, he seemed to need his golden boy image to cover his tracks. Unfortunately as you tried making your escape your neighbor was in the garden biting at the bit to talk to you wanting to know the ins and outs. You had real trouble trying to get out of the conversation she was a determined gossip.

"So you wrangled yourself a hero?! Wow tell me whats he really like? Where did you two meet? Was it the bridge? I bet it was the bridge! That’s so romantic! Him saving your life and falling in love, it sounds like a real life fairy tale! I'm almost jealous" You had shivered if only she knew, you wanted to just ignore her and run off but you'd already stopped and turned to her you cursed yourself for it when you looked to her. Mrs Ellis AKA the local rumor mill, well known for getting into everyone else's business, she was kind enough but two faced and nosy. She was married and in her early forties with one adult son who was just as bad as his mother. You plastered on a shy smile just give her a few tit bits to mull over and you'd be out of here!

"No it....I'm not sure how it happened he just managed to make himself apart on my life...I didn't have much say to be honest" she had giggled and covered her red cheeks fanning her self.

"I bet! I'm sure no one can stop that man when he is determined! We heard it infact~" you blushed and looked away scanning the sky apprehensively you really didn't want to be caught out of the house by him, he wont like it as his mate you were supposed to rely on him for everything therefore had no reason to leave.   
Seeing the conversation start to halt before she got what she wanted she smiled again continuing.

"We were all worried around here for a few weeks... We thought you were going off the deep end can you believe that? None of us suspected your strange behavior was just because you had yourself a new man...It was because you were with him wasn't it?" and there we go the snooping disguised as friendly chat. You looked around quickly okay you had enough you needed to leave.

"I...Yes yes it was...Mrs Ellis I'm sorry to be rude but I'm kind of in a rush-" her face lit up"OH! are you sneaking out? let me guess going to cook your man a slap up romantic meal?! you know I did the same to Earl when we first got together! Oh to be oung again~ just remember good food is the way into a mans heart~" you smiled at her and moved your hands in a shrugging gesture.

"You've caught me Mrs Ellis! He has no idea what I have planned...So if he comes over could you try and stall him ...Stop him from coming looking for me? just say I've popped out...."

"Huh? why would he be looking for- Would he be worried about you?!~ oh that is so sweet! your so lucky to have him fawn over you, Must feel so nice having him all macho and protective~. That being said I can understand why you've been so skittish. I'd be skittish to if I was dating a man like that." You frowned at her confused man like that? Did she know? would she believe you if you told her?

"A...A man like what?" She gasped placing a hand to yours thinking she had offended you.

"Oh no! Oh honey I didn't...I didn't mean nothing by it! I'm not one of those 'alien go home' lackey's I merely meant him being a hero..He's bound to have enemies so I would have been careful to and I'm sure you both didn't want the media knowing but they will find out soon honey...Sorry I'm getting this all wrong...All I'm trying to say is I'm happy for you! Right well I won't keep you, you go get your man his dinner! But if you ever need anything or just to talk pop round and we can have a chit chat- even bring him I'm sure he and Earl would get along as us women have a chat!" you thanked her and made your way half way down the lawn with promises of talking to him about it...But no you had absolutely no intentions of going round there...or staying here for that matter?If all went well youd be out of the country by tonight!. 

It was when you got nearly three houses down the road your heart stopped ,there it was the boom of him reentering the atmosphere above. You turned looking at him he was hovering staring at the house, looking for you from here you could tell he was becoming aggravated. You got another two steps then your neighbor gave you away gasping and giggling at you then shouted across the open lawns.

"Oh y/n I think you have a visitor~ should I get my ear plugs ready?~" You closed your eyes feeling Kal’s gaze snap to you ignoring her comment you moved your hand clutching your bag tighter, he would know and you were going to be in for it!   
The street seemed to get quiet, the people that had been out doing yard work now staring as he barrelled down towards you stopping a few feet above you then lowered down to the ground smiling eerily at you.

"Mate? I thought you were staying in today...You know I'm not keen on you going out without me knowing..." he was quick to wrap himself around you ushering you back towards the house glanced over you and frowned slightly seeing your larger bag.

"Just where do you thing your off to...with your passport?" You could hear the growl creep in to his voice.

"Just in to town...Want some wine is all and sometimes they say my license is fake so I take my passport to...I didn't think you'd be home till tonight" Mrs Ellis laughed shaking her head at you.

"Oh dear why not tell him, even with all this feminism there is nothing wrong with wanting to feed your man!" Kal turned his head to the woman putting on a charming smile, his eyes lit up happily and he turned back to you. 

"Cook? You were going to cook for me? Oh mate that’s- thank you love that very thoughtful" you shook your head seeing he was taking the white lie to heart, he must think you were going to start complying with this fucked up 1950s house wife shit show. Mrs Ellis laughed and waved a hand

"Oh dear stop being so fussy!" She turned to Kal rolling her eyes

"Of course she doesn't want to admit it! but she just told me she was off to get groceries she wanted to cook for you...I swear these younger women and their distaste for traditional house wives, seriously raising a family is just as important as any career!" he moved towards you winding an arm around your waist tugging you to his side

"I couldn't agree more~ Family is everything" he spun you around placing a kiss to your cheek in front of the older woman making her coo, he was curling around you putting on a show, making the display look ...Romantic pulling you to him tucking you under his arm. His laugh was all the warning you got before he spoke loud enough for the other neighbors on the near by lawns to hear.

"Really love? Well I thank you, truly I love the idea of you trying to take care of me! but you know I don't need you to do that my love~" he paused to give you a wicked smile self assured in his next little public claim over you 

"No no ,I'd much prefer to come home to you ready to try again after all our child wont make itself" Your eyes widened he had practically fucking shouted it! Your neighbor gasped

"O-oh my y/n you failed to mention that you were trying for a baby!..That’s wonderful! you know you'd make an excellent Mother" He stopped and through her a shinning smile

"So we are going to go public love? I mean you were talking about me? And you are Mrs Ellis if I'm not mistaken?" He moved you across to the woman and held out a hand.

"Its very nice to meet you properly ma'am...I’m-" she flushed red and took his hand

"S-superman- I know who you are-" he smiled laughing moving to press a kiss to the top of your head.

"Oh please call me Kal...After all we are going to be neighbors isn't that right love?" You took a deep breath and nodded slowly unable to say anything he was cunning.

"N-neighbors your moving in?" He laughed and squeezed you to him.

"Absolutely! I practically have already...Well I'm afraid that we must be going as I said before our child wont make themselves...Well not on the lawn anyway~" he winked as the older woman blushed fanning herself

"Oh my~ ah and don’t worry about any visitors haha we wont call anyone..If you get my meaning just have fun deary~" he smiled again Thanking her before ushering you into the house slamming the door with finality you knew that Mrs Ellis was already inside on her phone to her friends.

Once inside he quickly grabbed your chin squeezing pinning you back against the wall seething.

"You try to leave this house-Leave me again and I'll melt all the fucking locks and hinges on every door and window~" you whimpered as he moved fishing out your passport and burned hole through it to make a point, you wasn't leaving.Ever. Well...there was one way out.

You can honestly say that was the first time it had truly sunk in. The first time you had considered other more permanent options. It was just a fleeting thought...Until it wasn’t and you sat back really considering it a few days later. The question was could you do it? Could death be an escape from all this madness? From his madness? You shook your head.No. No no you can’t think like that yet...There must be a way! And escape but who the fuck could save you from Superman? Who was it you needed to call? You'd given up for the time being you needed a plan but ass the days became weeks you were loosing hope fast. If you were gonna do it, it had to be sooner rather then later you doubted even you'd be able to do it if you did fall pregnant. Because god help you if you failed and only killed the child...

You yelped as another loud knock was at your door calling out for you to just answer a few questions. You tucked into a tighter ball whining wanting them to all go away. Suddenly there it was, the sound that made your stomach go cold, Kal had come back you heard the people outside calling out to him in a mad rush, but they sounded less threatening less pushy. You felt him looking at you huddled up in the corner peeking through the walls of the house. 

Kal moved slowly down to the ground landing softly in the front yard he turned seeing you there cowering in the living room. He growled at your distress and snapped his head to the reporters a frown on his face. He wanted to burn them for upsetting his mate but instead settled for sweeping them with a fierce look. They each instantly calmed that was then he spoke evenly giving them a sharp look. They disregarded his stern gaze and all bombarded him with questions he knew they wont leave until they had something

"I'd ask that you leave my mate and I alone this...Human kryptonian mating bond has been difficult for us to navigate...And we are not ready to give statements yet..." he hoped that admitting to a mating bond would give the reporters enough but sighed when it hadn't.

"Mating bond? Like soulmates?" He looked to the reporter and gave a stiff nod

"Yes...As you can imagine with us being...Me being who and what I am it is difficult...And, I find myself driven on...Baser instincts when it comes to her. My need to protect her is....Very hard to control at this time and you have terrified her! She is cowering in her own home so for your own safety I'd ask you to leave" The reporters fell silent when he growled out his last words all thinking the same thing. Did he just threaten them? Rightly or wrongly they didn't want to stay and find out

He stood tall arms crossed giving the large group a fierce stern glare ,they each nodded and began to back away all muttering apologies and agreeing to his requests.He turned to you again you felt him you were looking right at him shaking in fear, these animals have frightened you his poor sweet mate. You must have been terrified with them pounding on the door shouting at you all day. 

But then again that's what he hoped for, he wants you to move willingly. That is why he decided against just stealing you away while you slept. Now that he was here with you the urge to fly of into the sunset with you had died down, he hopes that if you still want to leave this house you will ask him to take you away. 

That way he could take you to his prepared home in Kansas a small ranch miles away from ...Well everything! It was perfect and if anything goes awol he shouldn't have to chase you down and correct you, oh no you'd come crawling back! It was nearly a twelve hour walk across flat crop fields of course he wouldn't have a vehicle on the property and if you did try to leave hoofing it for all that time it was flat ground surrounding the property one high fly and he'd have your location asap and have you home for a punishment. 

Maintaining the place shouldn't be hard the crops he could do himself in seconds when the time came..Everyone always did call him a farm-boy and it was true he was a farm-boy at heart. There was electricity but no phone there's no internet either he would bring you books and films or supplies for any hobby you'd like and you could redecorate until your hearts content. But bottom line was you'd be safe not only that being so far from everyone meant your children would have space to practice there abilities unhindered. Soon. He whispered to himself very soon.

He smiled at you, trying to calm you even if you couldn't see it. He gave one final scowl to the crowd who whether it be instinct or primal fear of him, they had listened and began leaving. He stayed outside the house guarding you as they slowly trickled away.Once they were all gone he moved up to the house knocking.

"Love....Love they are gone now, come on open up little mate....Mate stop I know your scared and upset but please I've dealt with it your safe now.....My heart?...I will break the door if you don't let me in...One...Two..Two and a half ...Three...Okay you asked for it-" you opened it with a quick scrabbling motion. He smiled quickly stepping over the threshold collecting you in his arms kicking the door shut. You trembled against him they had frightened you! He admonished.

You wept into his chest, you had no choice he had smothered you. He held you tightly hushing and cooing at you whispering soft words of encouragement.

"My sweet little mate don't cry, shh I'm here now and I made them leave see?" You nodded at him still shaken you wanted to leave, you wanted out! of this house, the country this whole situation. 

But there was no escape! he will not let you leave him, but maybe if you asked he would come to? let you at least move to an new house that didn't have so many bad memories, tho you were better in a sense you wasn't as paranoid or frantic you knew it was him and he didn't hide anymore he flaunted it as much as he could. He was now trapping you in a different sense creating an image of being a consenting loving couple just like the stupid papers said. You sobbed pressing your palms to his chest leaning back to look up at him.

"I-I can't stay here! Kal please...This house I just can't...Can I?...Can I go see that house?...The one in central city?-" he tensed squeezing your arms making you wince growling at you his eyes becoming a bright red for a second then dimmed back to his normal aqua.

"NO! NO YOU MAY NOT!" You cringed trembling he grit his teeth you looked down tears starting anew shaken to the core, this man, this alien terrified you he was obsessive and a fantasist, he was strong, far to strong just one misplaced squeeze of a finger and you were a goner. He took a breath and moved pinching your chin softly making you meet his gaze.

"I'm sorry love...Your not leaving me, I couldn't bare to lose you not now..Not ever" your heart dropped to your stomach at his words you knew that you couldn't escape him but you couldn't stay here either! you swallowed blinking and tried to reason with him, plead with him to grant even the smallest of mercies.

"Then...Then somewhere here! A house they don't know! Please please I can't stay here! They will be back! Please Kal I'm begging you, I'm scared Kal I don't want them to know where I live...Please?" he stayed silent looking down at you he supposed letting you look for somewhere in Metropolis wasn't a bad idea, you were already referring to him for permission. Trusting his judgment letting him take the lead as a good little female does, acknowledging him as your mate and higher up. He could just turn down all the options until you ask him to choose then he can finally bring you home willingly just as he planned.

"I will think about it...I may have just the place for us~...But that is for another day for now its time for us to try again...I still haven't bred you today and your ovulating again" you closed your eyes as he moved closer taking a deep breath smelling your neck then lower pressing the tip of his nose to the top of your breast.

"You smell-your scent is...UGH fuck its divine your skin it just releases it-its like a fucking drug!" You trembled looking down with little hope already knowing how this ends before its begun. He moved back a step and pressed a hand to your stomach, he still hadn't taken it was a shame but he would not let it faze him, he had a plan and he would continue filling you until you were carrying his child.

"Come love things will be better once your growing with my seed" you whimpered at the thought and shook our head.

"Kal I don't want I'm not ready-"

"Of course you are! I can fucking smell it your body is screaming out for me! Stop saying stupid things!" He snapped before you even finished your sentence, you looked down trying to hold back tears and shook you didn't want to do anything with him, yet refusing will only drag out the whole ordeal making it painful.

You knew that last few weeks had been a dream for him a fantasy of his own making. Being with you making sure you were 'safe' he was always happy sleeping in the same bed after rutting and filling your tight little cunt for what felt like hours. He had hoped that you'd be pregnant by now but never complained for long he enjoyed the intimacy, loved holding you down and painting your insides marking your womb as his territory in the most carnal and depraved ways.

He was a monster driven on pure feral instinct, he had explained it may be hard for you to fall pregnant due to the kryptonian's past that was his excuse to fucking you every which way filling you as many times as he could until your stomach was distended and swollen. He had explained in his lust fueld rants as he impaled you down onto his fat shaft that he wasn't sure why his kind had resorted to the artificial chambers to produce children. He did however assume it was because there was a problem with conceiving naturally. You'd once asked snidely if it was even possible for him to impregnate you it had been a bad day and you for some reason wanted to provoke him, make him as upset as you.

It did the trick he became enraged with the possibility but instead of pulling out from your bruised body and leaving in a mood like you'd hoped. He had done the opposite and had fucked you for nearly twenty four hours straight, the only break you had was to use the bathroom and that had driven him further into his frenzy claiming you were trying to dispose yourself of his cum. Trying to wash away his hard work! that you were refusing to fall pregnant as if by some magical way you had control of it! He had been brutal in his thrusts once you began to chafe he had kindly provided you with his own freezing cold saliva again making sure you felt thoroughly punished with each almost violent thrust. 

You'd bled that night. He had been to rough and had torn you. 'Nothing you didn't deserve' at least that's what he had said. It was your fault apparently for resisting him and wriggling to much, you had laid there and cried sobbed your heart out for hours. It was hour later when he began to get worried as the bleeding slowed but did not stop he had held you tightly stroking your tummy. He shushed you before doing the most traumatic thing he'd ever done to you. Something you'd never forget or forgive him for putting you through. The tear was small but bled quite a bit and was in a tricky spot seemingly at the back of your opening each time you moved the bleeding picked up again so he had decided to cauterize to wound. You'd screamed and thrashed crying louder then before kicking out at him as he held your legs wide and 'healed' you. That was the first time you'd begged him to kill you. He brushed off your pleas just thinking that you had a low pain tolerance. But it wasn't, in that excruciating moment you wanted him to do it, to just hurry up and end you but he had laughed you off and gotten you an ice pack instead ordering you to lay splayed with your wound covered while he had a shower and left you in the bedroom alone.

That had been just over a week ago and was the last time he'd had you he was almost certain he had taken and wanted to let you recover but with his eyes he could see you had not been fertilized and was now once again determined to have you again despite the wound nearly completely healed you were terrified of going through that ordeal again.

He moved you both into the house away from the door moving you to the stairs. You twisted in his grasp trying to capture the banister as he made his way up the stairs he just sighed continuing forcing you to let got and screech at him. 

"No Kal! Please KAL NO!" he clicked his tongue at you and began scolding you moving to tug you up the stairs by one large hand engulfing your bicep tugging harshly making you cry out as your hand slipped off the polished wooden post and you stumbled hitting your knees on the step before you and cried out again.

"F-FUCK AH NO! KAL NOT AGAIN PLEASE" you took a breath trying to make him see sense

"K-kal I-I'm not healed enough-" he just raised his arm pulling your back up he was stoic as he dragged you behind him warning and cooing at you all in one as he spoke.

"Love! what have I said about all that noise?..Now that's enough if they phone the police again you wont be answering the door in a sheet! Oh no ,I'll be answering it with you split open on my cock! And let everyone in the street see how good your cunt looks wrapped around it! now stop all this silliness you know that I will win in the end~" his voice was stern and exasperated like trying to talk sense in to a naughty child.

"K-kal I'm not refusing you please PLEASE JUST JUST LISTEN!...Your supposed to wait at least two weeks after you tear- even after birth its two to four weeks-pleas I don't want to, if we do and something goes wrong kal I might not be able to give birth properly later!" You panicked trying to convince him to say anything that would make him stop for a second. He smiled and pulled you closer tucking your head to his chest.

"Oh love no~no its not the same I healed you remember? It helped you! it wasn’t stitches I closed the wound my love your fine now and besides you’d have another nine months to heal...I'm not going to fuck you once your pregnant well not there anyway~...I’d never ever risk our child like that now trust me!" You cried really not wanting him to get angry like last time but you couldn't help but struggle against him it was just a natural reaction you did want it! Not only that you had anxiety over it now that he had hurt you accidentally, it brought home the fact that he was an alien. He moved to hold both of our arms tugging you forward and up onto his shoulder. He was worried he didn't want to break your fingers by tugging to hard when you latched onto the door frames and such.

"No! can we-KAL WAIT!-No can't we have dinner first or-or something Kal please- Please not now! not now!" You yelped kicking and slapping at him trying to get him to put you back down quickly becoming desperate to get away. He laughed twisting you out of the door frames reach as he entered the bedroom.

"Nonsense why eat now just to build up an appetite when I'm filling you~ Now I really would be quiet if I was you I'm not sure if all the media have left or not you don't want them to overhear and have an article about that now do you?" you froze gobsmacked was he teasing or being serious at this point you couldn't tell he would do and say anything to get you to be compliant, all you could do was whine and panic you knew it was futile to resist but it was ...It was hard.

You snapped at him trying to bite at his neck as Kal had made it into the bed room and was lowering you. He caught your jaw swiftly.

"Bit at me again my love and I will bite back much harder" You struggled feebly against his hand on your jaw he gave a quick shake of your face.

"Understand?" You looked up tearfully 

"I said do you understand female?" You shuddered at the dark voice the pure alpha male tone he managed that shamefully aroused you, you nodded meekly as much as you could with the vice like grip on your face he just nodded with a quiet 'good girl' then proceeded to launch you through he room you landed with and indignant squeak you rolled over to your back watching him approach through teary eyes.

"I am growing tired of this love...I have decided that I should resort to some more...Traditional methods with you" you held up your hands willing him away he mocked you slightly as he stood at the bottom of the bed moving to pull himself free from the suit.

"W-what do y-you mean?" You choked on a sob eyes cast over him seeing just what was awaiting you as his cock strained against the fabric.

"Oh my love come now your a clever girl~ I'm sure you'll realize soon enough...I don't know why your whimpering so? And kicking up such a fuss you always enjoy it in the end why all this fighting? I make you cum don't I? make you see stars as I make love to you? I don't have to, I could just rip into you unprepared, fuck you dry but do I? No because I love you and I want our love making to be pleasurable for the both of us...Shh come on love...I wont dry fuck you...I promise....It would be to much for your tiny body....Look ok just lay back I promise I will be gentle this time~" his reassurance did nothing to calm you as he slipped completely out of the suit letting it fall carelessly to the floor. "I said lay back...Do not test me mate"

You weighed up the options and shuffled back to the head board whimpering as he approached you the muscles above his huge cock were tensing making the thick angry rod slap on his stomach leaving tiny spots of pre-cum across it the veins throbbing bulging much like the rest of him. He tilted his head at you waiting at the end on the bed.

"Mate come on~ won't you lay down for me? Be a good girl I've told you I'm not going to be rough today I promise-"

"Your always rough! You always hurt me!" You shouted already panicking not wanting him to touch you at all you cowered from him trying to curl tighter into a smaller ball willing him to leave you alone. He clenched his jaw neck twitching then dropped his head looking to the stiff cock jutting out and sighed.

"..I will admit our size difference can cause our lovemaking to be uncomfortable-" you growled at him 

"NO! NOT JUST THAT YOU HURT ME KAL EVERYTIME YOU FORCE ME!"

"THEN YOU SHOULD BEHAVE!" You squeaked covering your ears his voice so loud it hurt, he sighed moving a hand through his hair. He hated this, your fear and refusal of him, he tried not to get mad but it was frustrating dealing with it, you-he his soul was bonded to yours yet you didn't feel a thing! He always got the brunt of it! It wasn't fair!

"I'm strong! And I-I struggle with my strength and humans! Especially you! I don't mean to hurt you but- your mine! My mate and I have a right to fuck you and fill you as I see fit. Now lay down just lay down LAY DOWN!" You tensed as he raised his voice he was going red and quivered. You feared one day he would accidentally snap a bone or-or puncture something whilst holding you down...Maybe that's why you did it? So he would kill you put an end to all this? It was the only way you were getting away.

Your thoughts were interrupted as Kal gripped and ankle and pulled ripping the leg straight and yanking you down the bed before flipping you to your stomach you scrabbled trying to get away but he struck you. His heavy palm landed o your cheeks your leggings offered no protection as his hot hand spanked you. You screamed out tensing your ass as he continued

"Its time you behaved! Time you realized your place! You are my mate-my lover mine! You hear me? MINE! And you will start to act like it or face consequences! Now get your clothes off and lay down like a good loving MATE, I'll not have you ruin a chance to conceive because your being a silly little human! These games stop now!" You wailed kicking out at him hurting your own foot scrabbling pulling the covers beneath you trying to get away but all you did was bundle the sheets at your tummy. Your foot throbbed from connecting with his hard frame one foot was still in his grasp he used it to tug you closer landing sharper blows to your thighs you wailed sobbing and rolled trying to throw him off but he twisted his hand placing you back on your front. His hand seemed to get heavier with each blow bruising and stinging your flesh all in one you screeched high as he moved and struck you harder still on the underside of your cheeks his large palm covering both at once, finally he stopped and threw your foot down to the mattress in frustration you cried sobbing pitifully in to your pillow that you'd dragged down in your bid to crawl away.

That was the first time he'd done that, he must be getting frustrated with you now he moved over clutching your throbbing cheeks digging in his fingertips to border pain.

"That is what I mean about traditional methods... You will be a good mate, a good obedient female, wife and mother! You will do as you are told when you are told or I will bring you to hand. Right now I am telling you, get your clothes off and ready yourself! Its time to be bred woman..Now move before you really have something to cry about!" You got up on hands and knees shaking through your sobs and tugged off your tshirt. It was no use maybe you should just give in...Find something in this fucked up relationship to cling to...Could you ignore him? and the things he did if you had a baby? A child to fawn over and use that to forget your fear and hate of its father? 

Kal shifted pleased you were doing as you were told and he couldn't wait to see his marks on your ass. He should have spanked you weeks ago! It seemed to do the trick getting you back into line. Sure it was a little ...undignified but you needed a firm hand! He had known that for a while but had been putting it off worried you'd stray to far from him...But who was he kidding? he loved you and you him, you were mates and once pregnant you'd feel it to he knew you would you had to...and even if you didn't its not like you could disappear with his child, the world knew you were his the league knew and were keeping tabs on you and if all fails and the ranch in Kansas doeskin work there's always the fortress. 

You were strange and confusing, for a few days you'd be docile and compliant a perfect house wife, cooking and cleaning letting him do as he pleased. Then you'd act up and need a little reminding of your place, he thought he could fuck the point across to you but spanking had yeilded better results already. He bit his lip as you curled your fingers around the elastic of your leggings and pulled them down slowly revealing a red bottom. His cock jerked. Fuck that was- there was something sexy about your meek demeanor doing as you were told, pulling your own bottoms down and showing off a beautiful round blistered little ass. 

Once the bottoms where at your knees Kal moved forward grabbing them and yanked pulling them completely off. You moved to lay down as he had been ordering you to but he caught your tender ass in his hands you whined when he did, his hand caressed your sore bottom reminding you of his ownership.

"Now if you'd been good you would be allowed to lay back and be ravished nicely I'd make you cum before fucking you.... But now your not ,oh no now your in for a harsh fuck-getting a fucking with a sore ass!...I'm sorry love but this is for your own good,you have to learn mate" he moved a hand across your back fisting it in your hair and tugged craning your neck back you whimpered tears falling from your eyes and you pleaded trying to reason with him.

"K-kal I'm sorry please please don't hurt me- I don't mean to-" 

"shh shh my love I know...I know its your human flaw...But you must understand you cannot fight me you can't fight this" he moved his hand in your hard releasing the tendrils and rubbed your scalp slowly with sting fingers almost lovingly.

"We-we can never be apart not now! I've mated you bonded to you on such a deep level, I just wish you'd understand...I love you! And I know you love me so why fight this? You could have everything human women ever dream of! A home, a husband and children! But you-why don't you accept that! Its what I'm offering you! What I want...Its what I'm OWED!" He moved his hands to your hips and brought you back against him his hard cock slipping between your legs running the top of it past your folds in slow fucking motions rocking you across him you cringed but bit you lip not wanting to provoke him further.

"After everything Ive been through!!..I you...You think growing up here was easy for me? Oh no I had to hide love! These powers they- I didn't understand what I was! I kept to myself was ridiculed bullied and cast out! For staying away protecting them!! Then as I grew it got worse! Alone traveling the only person I had was my human mother! Then I saved earth but it wasn't enough! ITS NEVER ENOUGH FOR YOU!" As he spoke he began grunting slipping his hot throbbing cock between your labia ghosting your clit making you whine trying to move away but his hands held you controlling your motions as he pressed his head into your shoulders continuing he rambles letting go of some of the baggage.

"I was hailed a hero and fucking turned on when the bill came through!..I saved your race- your planet...Fuck I died! I DIED! To save you again broke my Mothers heart and even then you couldn't let me rest! All you humans do is take take take! Your spoilt and selfish...But now,its my turn!OH FUCK YES AUGH" he moved faster bringing a hand around your front moving to your swollen clit as much as you tried to resist him it was to much, his fingers plucked away at your little nub like a vibrator pulsing on your sensitive flesh before jerking it between his fingers pulling and pinching as his cock ran lengths over your now weeping hole. You grunted softly dropping your head low as your legs trembled under the pleasure you stomach clenching and tensing with his torturous movements, the walls of you cunt quivered contracting wetting his cock even more as it begged to be filled.

"That’s it-fuck yes that's it mate get me nice and ready~ nice and wet ready to fuck you full again~I will save you you know, save all of you again and again ,but I know I will still be told to leave! But I wont not when I'm finally finally given something! Something of my own! To cherish, To love! A mate! You you've given me the prospect of a family and love and acceptance if only you wasn't a human! Why did you have to be human?! You are being selfish just like the rest! But no more...You will not be a selfish woman any more my love~ I've seen your heart-you love and care and want everyone to be better~ I will save you, I will guide you to be better, we will be better~ you'll see!" You moaned as his fingers moved down to press his crown against your twitching muscles you jerked forward moaning crying out again

"NO! NO PLE-KAL PLEASE DON'T PLEASE IM NOT-IM NOT READY I DON'T WANT IT!" He growled grabbing you around your throat squeezing threateningly you gulp as he slowly closed your airways.

"Stay very still~ don't you move love its time~ time to do your duty-your job! Time for you to accept me and my seed to be full and dripping and claimed" you winced gasping for air his voice was different darker more menacing it frightened you more then anything he had ever done he sounded mad truly and utterly stark raving mad. In the panic you moved bringing both hands to his wrists for a second ignoring the thick shaft poised at your waiting hot core.

"K-kal? Kal your-ah fu-fuck I cant- kal breath!" You tried gasping out words to him, you were unable to breath properly fighting his grip for air especially when his hand returned to torment your clit flicking and twisting it almost harshly. You bucked whining unable to stop your grinding as he chuckled his hot breath fanning over you back. He moved leaning over your back harsh words whispered into your ear.

"You know I could just fuck you passed out~ it'd be easier." He chuckled kissing at your earlobe taking it between his teeth and sucking then released.

"But I wont~ I like the sounds you make when you try to deny your body...When you try to ignore my cock as it plunges into your hot little cunt splitting you open and lodges itself inside you spraying your insides drenching your womb until I'm certain no more can fit...Pumping you full like a little whore~" you moaned as the head of his girth pressed at your opening instantly making your body lurch towards him. He chuckled and moved releasing your neck before you could catch your breath you yelped loud as he bucked forward spearing you back onto him. You clenched your fists into the covers below you embarrassed at how easily he entered you, your juices making his... journey much easier. He left your clit alone but you still quivered this time around his cock that stretched your insides.

"AAAHH AH FUCK YES THATS IT! GOD GOOD GIRL...SUCH A GOOD MATE!" You whimpered as he pulled back and began rocking slowly making you feel every deep thrust as his head bounced off of your cervix, something you were now used to. You winced as he ploughed into you latching onto your neck suckling dark marks int to soft skin, biting at your shoulders hard leaving the indentations of his teeth growling and grunting the whole way. You moaned as he tilted his hips and began rutting faster and harder you blushed hearing the wet slurping sounds as your sopping cunt fought to have him inside you. It made you feel sick 

"Okay love see Uggghhh fuck yes that’s- oh fuck now remember deep breath one two THREE! Ahughh my god shit shit I'm there, I'm there! Fuck!" You hissed grunting painfully as on three he slammed you back jamming his cock past your tiny soft opening like he did every time he could and held still for a few moments. He caught his breath hissing you simply stayed still at this point what will be will be.  
You gasped when he began his assault humping and fucking you hard and fast there was no messing around he wanted you full, to cum again and again inside your womb. A man on a mission you squeaked as each thrust of his hips made him slap against your hot bottom his thick thighs punishing you out side as his cock brutalized your insides. It was a terrible mix of pain and pleasure as his heavy full sack swung hitting your engorged clit on each motion of his pistoning hips. He moaned louder and louder as you bit your lip you didn't want him to hear you cum. But you was going to! His body covering yours the sloppy kisses to your neck and the pants his growls in your ears as his cock toyed with your insides swelling and throbbing setting fires in your nerves you bucked back to him you couldn't help it! Maybe you were mates? Maybe that's why you couldn't resist him in the end?

You reared up as he got to much your body shuddering and tensing muscles feeling like they would snap under the pressure. He chuckled feeling you squeeze him trying to milk him.

"See?~ I told you in the end you know who you belong to~ now cum! Cum for me! Your mate your lover cum for your husband!" You did in one silent scream you bucked grinding back on him clamping down on his cock just as his balls tightened and released you shuddered whining as he held you firm against him his sack pressed tight to your little bud almost pinching it between your two body's. He grunted through laughs looking down rolling his hips slowly making sure you got everything!

"Good...I will never get tired of this~ your body so tiny ans tight but perfect...Made just for me the perfect size for me to breed you~ I love you mate so so much and I will never let you go ever....Now just here move forward..." he shuffled forward kneeling on the bed and pulled you from your doggy position the held your legs spread wide over his knees cock still fully seated inside your core.

"There we go....Yes I know your all tired already just let me do it ...Right there we are stay!" And stay you did. He wasn't done once was never enough he would go as long as he pleased. It was only a few moments later he had sat his ass on the soles of his fee and began thrusting again holding your hips dragging you up and down his flexing thighs feeding you the length of his cock readying you for the second load of the night. 

You wept silently into the covers as he moved your body to suit him ,separating yourself from the act trying to ignore the way his meaty cock dragged along your insides sparking the lustful tremors all over again, trying to drown out the sounds of his grunts and praise than and the sounds that escaped you every few breaths quiet gasps and mewls. It was hard but you knew you could blank all of this at least until you came again which you would, you always did maybe that what mates are? He could rape you and you'd still enjoy it? You cant deny the man made you cum again and again, he forced your body to accept him and gave you mind numbing orgasms. Is that what it meant to be mated by a kryptonian? To be raped and feel sick and ashamed of yourself, to be a fuck toy! A brood mare! No you will not-you will not live your life serving this aliens sex slave fantasy....You were not sex on a shelf!

Clark looked at you as you curled up around the sheets pulling them to your lightly bulged stomach. You were beautiful the red hand prints for your spanking during your love making glowed a light pink and your skin was still decorated with his cum. You'd fallen asleep exhausted before you could run and wipe yourself down like you usually tried to do as soon as he was done. 

He growled nostrils flaring this was how he liked you most, fucked out on the bed wearing his cum like a fucking perfume, proof of his love scattered in bites and bruises he had sucked into your skin and finally his hand prints littering your hips waist and arms, he had proven himself to be a strong male again; the perfect male to father strong and healthy children. There was a shiver down his spine that stopped right at his cock, yes he would be a perfect father and mate if only you could feel things like he did. 

He growled when the scent of his cum got a little too strong moving to lean over you from above you from the head of the bed, he needed to check and make sure you held his seed long enough! you were curled on your side. He tutted the scent had spiked because you was leaking , he watched as a steady slow stream of creamy seed was escaping all over the sheets, he grumbled 'Its no use on the fucking bed!' he had no choice he had to move you. 

You groaned in your sleep but other then that didn't stir he smiled he had done well today! You were in a deep sleep he sat up at the head of the bed legs together and settled you to rest on them, he pulled you up until your shoulders leaned on his abdomen sitting you up slightly then once settled he bent his legs feet flat on the bed taking you with them. He held your knees and pulled up curving you, angling your center up on his thighs. He wanted so desperately to keep you full, his need to breed you was almost painful. 

He hoped that his plan will work, he had summarized that your failing to conceive was...well it must be a punishment! He had tried to force kryptonian life mate ideals onto a human, that would never work...No he had to have you as a human to, had to marry you then-then you would be fully his accepting him as your husband and fall pregnant! That was what human women did! What they were taught to do even the nursery rhyme 'First comes love, then comes marriage then comes a baby in a baby carriage!' The idea of children after marriage was so ingrained to young girls that it has to be the reason it must be it! He couldn't think of anything else.

He wasn't sterile! He can't be he was a strong fit healthy male and he wasn't shooting blanks either he-his it just never seemed to take. It must be some strange clause in the mating because he has had you so many times fucking you until your overflowing. 

He has been careful to hold you still like this to give you the best chance and to watch you making sure your not getting rid of him now...But it just something was wrong by all the times he has cum inside you, bypassing your cervix and flooding your womb he should have taken root! He sighed looking you over again sniffing the air, you weren’t leaking anymore he would hold you like this for a while longer then lay you down to rest himself. He didn't need sleep as such but there was something humbling about waking beside you, hearing your soft snores and for a moment all was right in his world. The sun peeking through the blinds, the glow lighting up the room and he could pretend he was waking beside his wife. Sometimes he would close his eyes smiling and listen to the heart beat of one of the neighbors and pretend it was that of his child in the other room sleeping soundly. He opened his eyes looking down at you with a soft grin kissing your head then placed his chin on your shoulder looking down to your slightly bulged stomach still full of him. Today was not the day. But he stayed still watching his seed hopeful.

You woke up the next day the sun peeking through the partially opened blinds letting streams of the golden rays flood into the room. You groaned back aching you twisted slowly realising why. Your hips had been placed on not one not two but three pillows tilting your weight to rest on your shoulders you were tilted quite far, causing your back to bow and curve as if you were leaning forward. You blinked waving your arms around still half asleep you heard a page turn beside you, grunting you rolled over to your side hissing at the knots in your back pulled.

Kal was lounging on his side curved around slightly looking down he was you reading?... He tilted his head scanning the page and spoke still not looking up.

"Morning love..Did you sleep well?" You scoffed

"No...My back hurts...did you keep me like that all night?" He chuckled at you a grin on his lips.

"Yes...I have to try and keep you full how else will I get the job done? You seem to enjoy thwarting my efforts.." he finally looked up at you.

"But..I understand, well I figured it out a few days ago actually...You know I love this picture...The day I found you" his smile was bright it unnerved you.

"What-what are you? I-is that the daily planet?!" 

"Yes...I popped out and got it this morning there is a cute little piece on us~ right here" You scrabbled up onto your knees ripping the paper away from him.

"Hey I was reading that!" You quickly scanned the page he was on...Another article on the both of you, 'Children before Marriage? A first hand account from neighbor Mrs Ellis' fuck. You swore and cringed dreading what she was going to have said but had the paper pulled from Your hands by Kal.

"That’s enough of that love! Don’t need you getting worked up! Not with today's plans anyway....now up and at em shower then get ready we have a very special day ahead of us!" You slowly turned to him a sinking feeling in your stomach.

"Why-Kal whats going on? That article who wrote it? I don't understand whats it about!?" He opened his mouth and looked down to the words.

"Nothing much, just that we are trying for a baby already and a few tid bits from what I told the press yesterday that your my life mate and as a inter-species couple we are still finding our way! It would seem a Clark Kent had managed to sneak back and wrangle an interview! I don't really mind it clears up some confusion." You frowned but Kal just grinned and leaned over you, trying to avoid him you shifted back and fell to the pillows behind you he laughed and rolled over you.

"Mate as eager as you are to be beneath me now is not the time~ we are finally making us official!" He leaned in taking in a huge breath smelling you still not pregnant but ovulating with any luck tonight was the night he just had to tread carefully now until today was done no point in letting you act up when he took you out. 

He moved kissing your lips opening his eyes letting the red seep into them the threat he now knew worked not that he'd ever do it but you didn't seem to know that , he moved his mouth opening and closing in a sloppy kiss coaxing you to obey and open your mouth. You were getting better slowly. He was looking forward to today, would there be a frenzy? Yes. Would he regret it absolutely not. He had mated you as a kryptonian, fucked and claimed you as he believed his own race does to their mates. Now it was time to mate you as a human complete your binding as life mates then maybe you will finally fall pregnant. 

Today unbeknown to you was your wedding day. Kal suckled your tongue groaning as you whined pressing your hands to his shoulders pushing but he crawled up over you rubbing his hands on your legs then stomach. He pulled away leaving you breathless and smiled, he always did love seeing you flushed and panting, pride flooded him as he looked on at you. His mate, his lover and today you would become his wife!

"Now I want your hair up today....Curly but leave a few curls around your face.And secure! We are going flying" Flying? Good with any luck he'd fucking drop you on a telecom's tower and it'd put you out of your misery! Unaware of your morbid thoughts He moved back off of you completely and walked around the bed to the bath room you cringed watching his half hard cock swinging with each step...You wish he would get some other clothes here and cover up you didn't need to see the object of your torture every morning. You shuffled back clamping your legs shut tight after seeing his cock half hard. Kal looked down with a chuckle.

"No...not now love! Gosh you are an insatiable thing aren’t you~ no that is for later for now you just relax as I said today is a big day for you...For us now hurry up"


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Kal takes you to meet his Ma but it turns out there may be more to it then that.
> 
> Warnings:⚠️ Swearing, Dark Themes, Coercion, Manipulative Clark Kent, Yandere, Dark!Clark, implied Smut, Implied Rape, Threats Of Spanking,Non Con Relationship.⚠️
> 
> ⚠️THIS IS A DARK FIC DONT LIKE IT DONT READ IT!! ⚠

You’d fell back to sleep again, he chuckled at you he couldn’t blame you you were tired, it was his fault you were always so tired and groggy after he’d bred you. It was good though today was going to be a big day you needed your rest. He wanted to wake you back up and get a move on but he also had to sort a few things out. 

He set your breakfast on the bedside table and moved to throw on some clothes on. He had some important things to set up if today was going to go to plan. He moved over you pressing a kiss to your cheek then took off. He was heading home to Kansas his mother had been asking about you, about the situation…And the dress he had delivered there.

He had only landed a few seconds and his mother was up and out of the house running to him arms open. He smiled kissing her cheeks reveling in her coddling, no matter how old you got you always needed a hug off your mother. He couldn’t wait to say that to his own sons.

“Clark what are you doing here? Not that I’m not happy to see you but aren’t you supposed to be at work or with y/n?” He smiled at her as they both entered his childhood home.

“Well no I have a few days off a week now…And y/n is-shes sleeping off last night still” Martha raised a brow at that and collected two mugs from the draining bored shaking her head with a chuckle.

“Well you just be carfull! Shes a human and needs her sleep…You be gentle with her she looks like a tough cookie but theres only so much we women can take my boy” he sighed and smiled at her going slightly red at her light scold.

“Yes I know but shes- I mean we are…” Martha eyed her son carefully as she set a coffee infront of him, she could tell he was nervous, he wanted to tell her something but couldn’t find the words. It normally meant something big, as a kid it was a new ability but now? She hasn’t a clue.

“Clark you can tell me anything you know that just…Just start from the beginning” he looked up he wanted to come clean tell her what he had done ask for advice a way to fix it. But she didn't need to see that side of him, she would never look at him the same again might even disown him entirely! He looked down for a second he nearly let it slip. 

“Are-is everything alright? Is it the papers? The wedding? has she said no? Changed her mind?” He shook his head at her and leant on the table fiddling with his mug lookingninto the cup wistfully.

“Its not that no…I wasn’t entirely truthfull with you Ma…Me and y/n-I….I tried Ma I really tried but its- I want to…. I think I’m -she.” Martha missed the sly look her son sent her and moved sitting next to him rubbing his back comforting him.

“What do you mean Clark? Has she said something? Whats going on son?” He turned to her and gave a sad smile, he had a plan. Keeping you away from his own mother has turned out to be perfect he can spin his mother a story before she even met you! He leant back and let a hand fall onto the table with a dull thump.

“Shes sick…Really sick Ma and I don't know if I’m helping her or not” Martha gasped covering her mouth thinking the worse as Clark continued. He waved a hand over the few new papers scattered over the table. Each with different photos and stories on you both.

“They are wrong, I-we didn't meet on the bridge…We met a few months before that she was in Gotham…Things got messy, I took one look at her and just! Fuck I just knew something! She was something special and I could never ever forget her.” He grinned to his mother trying to relive the moment he laid eyes on you. Then he turned his face up to the ceiling laughing softly blinking away ‘tears’ he looked back to her serene and happy as he continued to spin his story.

“My need for her was instant…More then Lois more then anything it was like she was apart of me Ma…Like she was the air in my lungs a deep pull…I can’t explain it…She was a hostage sheilding an older man hiding him behind her…She looked at me and-I saw it whatever hit me had hit her to ,knocked her off her feet…” Clark tilted his head laughing at the 'memory’ and looked his mother in the eye raising his brows.

“You know I thought I was having a heart attack at first… Waited for crippling pain to drop me on my ass…But nothing…It didnt come, welll not a heart attack but she got hurt-I froze hesitated when I saw her ,she got hit” Martha moved closer to him still rubbing his back cupping his face he looked guilty, broken.

“Oh god Clark what? Is she sick sick? Will she make it? Is that why your rushing the wedding?” He had to fight hard to bite back the smirk his mother was falling for his sob story…Why wouldn’t she? He has never lied to her before, not over something like this anyway.

“I no its not- shes not dieing…She was hit buy one of scarecrow’s toxins…Hadn’t even met her and let her get hurt…The toxin it brought her fears, darkest and most vile of phobias to light…She’d seen me and Ma it was- something our souls they bonded I’d call it love at first sight but it was so much more….She passed out and I dealt with scarecrow I helped her…But she had visions, hallucinations..Of me” Martha frowned at him she could already tell where this was going but kept silent Clark was struggling, but he needed to get this out it was hard for him and she wasn’t going to rush him he had to get this out at his own pace.

“She…The toxin, it made her think I was hurting her Ma…Forcing myself on her and stalking…She was screaming begging me to stop and I- I didn't touch her I didn’t! For six days…She was in that state for Six days crying and withering begging me to stop touching her….Begging for mercy it was….Gut wrenching she would come in and out of consciousness I don’t know what was worse her screams when she had visions of me beating her burning and torturing her…Or the way when she would come out of it and try to run! She could barely walk couldn’t look at me…I…I held her tight just trying to settle her she was shaking so much…It everything that happend in those visions was real to her!” Martha moved tucking Clarks head into her neck cradling the 'broken’ man holding him close shushing him.

“Oh my god Clark! I’m- love I’m so sorry you had to go through that I can’t imagine that pain…What- is she alright now?” Clark clutched his mother to his chest swaying with her slightly humming as she ran her fingers through his hair.

“Yes…well no I'm not sure we-we have made it work…We are mates Ma we are! That part the papers got right…I did some digging and my kind do have Soulmates she’s mine…When we are together its incredible…But the toxin has side effects she gets flashbacks and has episodes…Relives her visions…One moment we are fine cuddling and kissing planing our future and then I will move to quick or say something and that's it….She just flips she doesn't mean it she screames and cries calls me a monster and tries to run-I she doesn't leave the house much now…I can only calm her down by restraining her physically holding her tight and kissing her whispering to her calm her down…She doesn't want to get help its slowly getting better now maybe once a week as opposed to every other day or so….She wants to get married but has had episodes ripping everything up and such…” Martha smiled to him and tipped his chin to look at her and moved kissing his cheek.

“Clark I’m so proud of you, you stood by her and helped your not hurting her, your helping just by being there for her…And she might not say it now but in a few months when she is better she will love you even more for sticking with her. She is probably terrified your going to leave her and that stress isn't helping that fear; the fear of you leaving might be whats triggering her..For all the heartbreak you have to endure now you’ll see it’s all worth it when you come out of the otherside your relationship will be so strong beause of this” he smiled closing his eye pressing a palm to her hand that had drifted to his cheek

“Thats not all she wants a baby to…Thats what that in the papers is about she made a passing comment to her neighbour that she’d have a baby soon if she could and the woman went to the fucking press..I stepped in and if I hadn't printed it someone else would have!..And fuck knows what they would have said!…We are moving soon she doesn’t trust her neighbours any more…Well that and she is frightened of becoming a target for being my mate..Found a house-Ranch about half a day away from here little bigger then this its secluded and she will be safe with the kids” Martha smiled at that this woman sounded scared but sensible and she couldn’t wait to meet her.

“That a days fly or days car ride?” She giggled when he actually went to answer and stepped back sitting back at the table beside him and placed her hand on his knee patting it 

“Clark your a man now and as much as I wish he was, your father isn’t here…So I’m going to give your your final piece of fatherly advice…. Think of your family now…Your wife-mate and any children you might have coming, keep them safe provide for them and love them you have to make this life your own dont worry about me or the farm…Starting and raising a family is one of the most difficult and most rewarding things in life so go for it, give it your all and you wont be disappointed…. And as a mother I honestly think whatever you do you need to do it fast, before anyone makes this what it isn’t especially if she is still suffering from these outbursts” he looked shocked for a second he expected her to question him more to pick at his story but no, his mother trusted him fully and wanted him to be happy, he was in that moment thrilled and relieved and just excited.

“You mean it Ma? You don't think we should hold back on marriage?” She bit her lip for a second she could see that Clark meant every word he loved this woman and for a second she had to remind herself that soulmates didnt 'exist’ for humans; although she was certain that Jonhathan was her soulmate but Clark? he wasn't a human and from what he said this was something known to his kind that they do have mates, she was just happy that Clark had someone he could settle down with. He held his breath she knew he was expecting her to tell him to slowdown but instead she shook her head at him her face going serious as she spoke clearly.

“No if your mates- if she is your…. kryptonian soulmate? then I think you should marry her as soon as you can and put those fears of hers to rest…Don't let her suffer because of your human upbringing you are my son and you always will be but you are not a human Clark don’t hurt yourself trying to stick to traditions…Sweep her off her feet and marry her then be overly cliche and fly off into the sunset for a honeymoon in hawaii!” he laughed lightly as she pintched his cheeks playfully.

“Well we had decided because of her turns we’d have a shotgun wedding… Just go and do it no party or fuss just us saying our vows she asked me to deal with the wedding so she wouldn’t cave in a 'turn' thats why I had the dress sent here…”

“Well what else do you need? I know you have rings you wouldn’t get a dress with out rings ….So what haven’t you got flowers? here got a garden full pick em…Im sure the city hall or the court house wont refuse Supermans request for a shot gun marriage…Not like you have the time to plan one when your saving citizens.” He looked to him mother and grinned wide perfect! This had worked perfectly! His chest swelt with the prospect of not having to worry about his mothers interference. He faltered and pulled a face, but she wouldn’t be there…She wouldn’t be at his wedding the most important day of a young mans life.

“But you know…You wont be able to come…Not now anyway the papers ruined that…She wont be a Kent either she’d be y/n El…I’m sorry” Martha brushed him off laighing

“Pssh! Like your marriage would be kept quiet I’d see it on the news, and for photos y/n could just ask the press for copies useing the whole 'we couldnt plan it’ excuse same as you it will be fine…Clark your not getting married for me or your freinds or the media…Your getting married for you now go get her! I will help her get ready while you go ask city hall or what ever!” He nodded standing up with a huge grin he leant over kissing his mother on the cheek and left with a promise of being back soon with y/n.

Kal watched closely from the bathroom door smiling he leant on the door frame towel twisted securely around his hips his hair loose and damp. His arms were crossed over his wide chest he'd been watching since you had started curling your hair humming every now and then.

“K-kal? Aren't you gonna dry your hair or-or get ready?” He just hummed and tucked an ankle behinde one foot.

“No…Not yet it wont take me long mate…I’m enjoying my front row seat…Never been this close watching you doll yourself up” he would never admit it but there was something he was finding almost erotic about his woman getting herself ready. The way you were takeing your time with your hair brushing and in this case curling the skill in wrapping the tresses around the 210°c wand and holding it there without burning your fingertips, or how you filled in your brows perfectly…Or maybe its beacuse it was you his mate and were unknowingly doing all this for him…Wrapping yourself up in a big bow so he could unwrap you later. 

You were being very careful Kal was being particular in how he wants you to present yourself and you have no idea why. He said you were going out which was new…Flying but then why would you need to be dolled up if you were just going flying? You swore quietly as a cold chill crept up your spine he was up to something and you didn't like it one bit, you were anxious. After a few moments of staring blankly into the mirror he cleared his throat making you jump.

“And no playing up today either understood?” You looked to him, eyeing the huge hands curled into the crooks of his elbows. No you’d play along today your ass couldn't take any more…Just using the toilent this morning brought you to tears, your ass hurt so bad and he hadn't even spanked you that long! You nodded to him making him grin and continued to apply concealer under your eyes, sleepless nights and worry hadn't been kind, you had dark circles…Bad dark circles and was and was applying a lighter tone over someyellow colour correcter.

“Not to much more…The smell is strong and I like your scent now.” You flinched and then put it down patting it into your skin with a beauty blender before adding a tiny amount of blush then some powder…If the conealer was to potent for his nose adding foundation was out of the question. You sighed looking at him from the mirror.

“No perfume then?” What had intended to be a snide comment actually ended up as a small timid request, he smiled shaking his head was thrilled with your quiet docile mood today.

“No you don't need it I like your scent at the moment…You smell like you want to get fucked…Very enticing” his last words were a growl followed by a deep inhale he was smelling you again. You whimpered quietly shifting on your feet but didnt say anything. You had a feeling anything could set him off, he was pleased with himself over something so he must have a plan for today you doubt he’d take kindly to anything delaying it. And in all honesty if he was happy he wasnt hurting you so its best to keep him sweet.

He will admit that spanking you might just have been the best thing he has ever done! You were being a very good mate this morning, you'd let him pick your outfit, your hair and make up you even stayed put when he coddled you this morning. Starting the day right by rolling onto you kissing you, lathering you with affection, you hadn't whined or squirmed…Sure he had to give you a quick love tap on your blue little bottom as a reminder at first but once he did you'd sort of kissed back, Well you opened your mouth. It counted. Today was a good day so far he was pleased with you now if only you would keep this up all day. Start the day with an obedient good mate and end the day with an obedient wife that was the plan.

You shuddered at him as he made a show to take in your smell you hated it, one of the many many things youd come to hate about this lunatic. It reminded you that he wasn't human, it wasn't a human thingnto do…Not from four feet away! Everytime he sniffed you scented you it brought home the fact he was an alien..You were having sex with an alien! And you’d never escape who could stop him! He was the most powerful thing on the planet. In a wayyou were debating giving up you’d be living your life under this evil mans thumb either way, so why kick and scream? You’d never escape him or this sitiation the papers had dubbed you his mate, lover and everything inbetween everywhere you go you will be recognised for the rest of your life and if you did leave him by some miracle? Well the media-the world loves their golden boy you’d be hated for 'breaking his heart' 

You looked in the mirror he was staring at your womb again, you flicked your gaze down. Your heart skipped a beat and dread began filling you. Where you pregnant? Could he see? You moved placing a hand on your tummy and began panicking no no no no! You clutched at the sweater you wore digging your fingers into the material and starting to breath heavy, nausea washed over you…Was that morning sickness? Fuck you were it-no oh god what are you going to do now?! Would things move faster because he is a different species? Your panic set off tears as you began thinking this was it, you’d missed your chance to off yourself to save yourself. 

He noted your elevated heart rate unable to see you get so upset over not being pregnant! That was it he knew, as much as you kicked and screamed and fought him as he made love to you, diveing and spendin himself into your depths. He knew deep down you wanted a family, under all your silly little games you loved him you had to you were bound in this just like him. It was every womans desire to procreate to have their own little bundle of joy to cuddle and love you wanted this as much as he did, you were just confused, frightened at the prospect of haveing such a power mate. At haveing such strong children. He’d admit as desperate as he was to fuck you full and have his own children he was a little frightened to. Having a baby? His own tiny baby to look after and fend for? Of course he was scared but the excitement out wieghed the fear ten fold.

He was slowly coming to terms with you and your issue you were human. Kind and brave a little selfish he would admit and you did have a spiteful side but he would whip that out of you quickly youd be perfect, a prefect house wife mate and mother as soon as you learned your place. His baby would ignite your mating bond, your maternal instincts and if it didn’t well, by then it would be to late you’d be married and pregnant. World famous as his wife, Supermans happy little house wife, Supermans Mate, Titles that you’d never escape not after today. He knew you’d love your child aswell how could you hate something you helped create? You’d never ever be able to leave him once full, never walk out with a child in the balance who’d be able to help you raise a half kryptonian? No one!

He pushed off of the door frame shushing you as he approached he couldn't help the wicked self satisfied grin creeping across his face with these thoughts racing around he was very pleased once he reached you he pressed a chaste kiss to the back of your head humming into the soft locks and spoke low and reassuring.

“I know mate…I know…Your not- I still haven't taken love, but dont be to heart broken my little mate~ we can try again, I will fill you love! I promise but last night just wasn’t our time…” You shook our head as he wound his arms around you resting on your stomach, his crotch pressed to your throbbing beaten ass making you hiss and hop up onto your tiptoes. You looked down seeing the two huge hands cupping your flat tummy the heat radiating from them was unreal he always seemed to warm to touch another reminder of his almost godly status. 

You swallowed eyes dragging across the thick forearms and squinted curling your fingers around his wide wrists trying to remove him from you. He held still pressing kisses to your neck making you shudder an squirm finally he gave in to your tugging and dragged his flat palms over your abdomen and settled them at your hips rubbing up and down in what seemed an overly intimate and loveing gesture.

“Come on love don't cry…Theres always tonight and tomorrow…I'm not going to give up I will never ever give up we will have our children…Once we’ve had our first things will be easier” You shook you head and met his eyes in the glass feeling your stomach drop at his words with a shaking hand you moved wiping the unshed tears away, how could he be so blind?! So fucking blazé over this? You hated this mad man as much as you feared him! With every fibre of your being if you could kill him you fucking would! You wouldn't hesitate wouldn't blink you’d laugh and dance over his grave, spit on it…Fuck you'd go find some random stranger and get knocked up just so you could laugh and parade your stomach over his tombstone! You smiled at the thought. Fuck the depression the world went into last time! Fuck them all! They dont know shit the media dont know shit none of them knew he was a fucking psychopath.

You looked back to the make up strewn across the sink and sighed moving to pick up your eyeliner you stopped short looking to him when he shifted drawing your attention, he smirked he really loved this docile new mate asking for his permission for the slightest of things.

“Cat eyes…No on second thought small flicks I want you touched up but still natural, your usual cat eyes are to much black…On that note I want you to stop wearing them” you frowned but obeyed not wanting to go another round with him so soon. You created two wings that just peaked past your eyelashs making them look thicker and darker. Your eyes flicked to him in the mirror again.

“Perfect you are perfection, you know today is a big day…I expect your best behaviour especially at my mothers…I assure you she has nothing against discipline and I'd be very embarrassed to have to have you over my knee infront of her” you frowned and twisted in his arms.

“Mother? I’m meeting your mother today?” He nodded smiling showing a row of perfect white teeth. Nauseatingly handsome features lit up. That was maybe the worst thing about him, not the strength or his cunning and charm that swayed everyone. But his physique he was a beautiful man that through all your crying and protest did cause butterflies in your tummy much to your revulsion. And he was packing a devastatingly pleasurable cock that even when you were thrashing around being 'bred’ you couldn't help melting over. Yes his physique was his best and worst asset a truely terrifying monster, he is a demon. The devil was always said to be the most beautiful of all you just never realised how stunning he’d be, thats what he was. The devil incarnate you were sure of it.

“Among other things and like I said if you test me you will not like the out come…Your curls are cool enough to take down now.” You gulped turning back to the mirror looking. Shit just what is going on you never expected to meet this fucks mother! Well you never expected to be in this whole fucked up situation!

Kal flicked his gaze to the open make up drawer looking over the colours of lipsticks and glosses. He scanned them quickly locking in on his favourite and moved plucking it out and handed it to you.

“Wear this one” you eyed the lipstick he placed in your hand and your shoulders sagged it wasnt what you wanted to put on. Matte looked good but it was uncomfortable and cracked you’d have to reapply.

“Oh that? But thats a matte I was going to wear a gloss-” you tried arguing wanting some forn of control but his sharp gaze cut off your words like he’d sliced yourvry tongue. He looked down at you considecendingly and pointed to the choosen lipstick.

“You will wear this one I like it now put it on like a good girl or I will put it on for you~” he said in a sweet but threatening tone like honey and razorblades all in one. You took a deep breath in and clenched your fist around it jnuckled white you wanted to cry and scream but no…You’d regret it and ou didnt want to start the day off by getting him in a mood. You eyed the colour Jeffree starr androgyny….Fine it will keep things neutral…You supposed. Kal smiled as you painted your lips slowly and gave him a sarcastic smile in the mirror then sneered at him, he grunted suddenly appearing behind you frowning making you jump and squeak trying to tiptoe out of his palms when he dug his fingers into the still bruised cheeks of your ass.

“Oh~ love is my punishment fuck wearing off already? If so please drop your panties and I will happily put you back in your place again~” you shuddered quivering watching a dark look cross his face. You shook your head with a whine pleading at him with your gaze making him chuckle softly into your ear.

“Today you are mine woman, my perfect little female and you will do as your told or else” you nodded trying to blink back tears. His hands smoothed up your back and he hummed unclipping the now cool curls letting them fall then griped then piling them high on your head with a few loose curls framing your face. His strong fingers stretched across your scalp making your breath hitch as he squeezed lightly againt it. It was a veiled threat he was showing you just how fragile you were, just how much power he had over you.

“Up like this~ I want your neck bare today…I love seeing your neck and shoulders…Your dress is strapless to..A teasing little number, I picked it out personally today is your day to shine love! I want everyone to envy us, every woman in the world will want to be you and every man will want to fuck you!" You panicked and tried turning to face him but he held you still by the roots on your hair pressing his nose in the thick curls closing his eyes grunting your lip trembled trying to make sense of his words. 

"The-the world but Kal I…You said we were going to your mothers?” He chuckled placing a kiss you yur hair and laid his head on yours looking at you in the mirror.

“Yes i did say that but i also said among other things, You will meet my mother and she will help you dress and give some motherly advice….prepare you for our big day… whilst i make some arrangements~ then we can truly start the rest of our lives together.Now enough talk I will leave you to get ready…keep these curls up like this” he pressed them firmly to your head before leaving the room. As you sighed releived and began piling your hair in a high bun.

Kal moved faster through the air you cried out clutching at him peeking down watching as the clouds parted giving you a birds eye veiw of the bridge out of Metropolis swooping around and up he tightened his grip.

“Ready hold tight love!” You cringed digging your blunt nails into his suit as he seemed to speed up, moving a hand to cup your ear pinning it one to his chest trying muffle the sound as he tore through the sound barrier. You whined and closed your eyes when there was a huge sound that rang in your ears the blast of what ever it was rattled your bones and you yelped at the unfamiliar feeling, like a subwoofer just hit your nerves it was a dull thud giving you pins and needles. Then as quick as he had moved he stopped chuckling away as you shook in his arms.

“Here we are love~ my child hood home…Look Ma is waiting for us!” You looked down at the farm, a white quaint house with a barn long driveway and a field full of high corn plants wrapped around it.

There was a older woman standing looking up sheildjng her eyes with one hand and waveing the other Kal moved slowly to her whispering in your ear. 

“Remember behave” you nodded slowly as he finally made it to the ground placing you on your feet. The woman cooed and grabbed her son kissing him and hugging him you watched uncomfortable looking around slowly this place was peaceful how a monster like him was created here growing up youd never know. Suddenly you were pulled to face the woman and dragged into a hug.

“Oh god I’m so happy your here! Come lets get inside quickly…I can’t wait to get to know you!” You were quickly dragged into the house and sat on a sofa before and open fireplace. Kal stood off to the side with a smug smile. This is what he had dreamed of, bringing his woman home to meet his mother, to integrate her into every aspect of his life. She will fight of course it was in her nature but now? Now he knew what his mate needed to contain her. The more he thought of his correction of her the more it made sense and strong woman would always need a strong hand to guied her, he was weak before and now he was not. Maybe having him dominate her with his palm instead of his cock would show her he is worthy for breeding. Ny male could bare his weight down on a smaller femal and enjoy her but to subdue her with a single palm? That was something different. He pulled out of his daze as his mother waved at him by the door his woman already across the threshold just inside his childhood home peeking out at him unsure. She must have wanted him to join her seeking out his approval and protection like a good female. He smiled wide shpwing his teeth these small things were not going unoticed by him slowy she was learning despite her yelljng and fussing each time she was succumbing to him bendjng to his will without knowing it.

You watched from inside as Kal seemed to drift off into his thoughts content, thrilled even watching as his mother ushered you into the quiant home. You stopped when she twisted calling out to him by with you assumed was his human given name. But you wasnt sure you were to busy trying not to panic. Things were getting out of hand this woman seemed tothink you were here with her devil spawn willingly. You shook heart raceing pluse pounding in your head your mind was raceing…Was he angry? Why wasnt he coming in? Was this a test? Would he wait around to see if you would fuck up? And if o what were the consequences going to be?. Your thought left you dizzy panic and anxiety causeing a cold sweat to break out. Your emotions were all over the place. You felt sick to your stomach when you realised as kuch as you wanted Kal to fuck off and leave you also needed him here with you, you wanted him close almost cravjng him and the saftey you once thought he brought with him.

He grinned snapping out of whatever trance he had fallen into and moved quicker thn you could register stopping just before his mother and hugged her kissing her cheek.

“Ma…Ive got to go and sort the thing could you watch her…Get her ready the dre-” the woman martha waved him off.

“Yes yes I know get going it might take some convincing! She will be fine with me!” Kal looked at your confused face and hesitated then took a step swerving around his mother windkng an arm around you dragging you forward tucking his face jnto your neck breathing deep making you squeak and squint shuddering as he drew a few kore breaths growljng softly then kissed our neck in a lewd possessive gesture biting and suckling lightly nd tore himself away as the older woman giggled behind her hand and swatted him on the back. He sighed turning to her with an exasperated sigh.

“Come on you none of that in my house you know that~” she scolded lightly to him chuckleing apparently not noticing the way you were leaniing back tryingnto escape her sons arms. Maybe she did notice and mistook your reluctance for embarrassment? Kal took a few steps back releasing you completely letting you stumble back a few paces as quickly as possible holding the banister panting eyes wild watching him uncertainly.

He eyed you cautiously and took a breath snarling at you before bitingnhis lip curbing his anger but his eyes said it all. It was a look that he cas you when you were beginning to disappoint him not anger him, he was never angry only disappointed when you wouldnt play your part. He had cast you into a role, the role of his wife, lover…His mate and he wanted you to live up to his expectations. 

“Just remember what I said…The outburst’s still happen” he spoke quietly moving to face his mother who brushed him off slowly pushing at his back edging him out of the porch. You frowned outburss? Just what the fuck has he been saying about you. Your accusing look was ignored as Martha replied to him still tryinnto push the large man out of the house rolling her eyes.

“Son just go! I can take care of everything here!” He gave you one last heated look tilting his head in warning making you whimper under your breath then took off faster then you could follow. You let out a deep breath once he was out of sight and slumped a little. You hadn’t realised just how tense you had been with him here.

Martha turned with a huge grin letting the door shut and padded towards you hooking and arm in yours and directed you into the kitchen at the back of the house.

“Oh this is wonderfull I've heard so much about you my dear! Come in come in! You can tell me all about how you and Clark are getting along!” She said sitting you at the table and flicking on the coffee machine to get a feesh pot going.

“Clark?” You frowned trying to make sense of her whilst looking around cautiously still waiting for this to be a trap of some sort a trick somehow. This was not normal and as much as you loathed to admit it, you want to go home. Martha tilted her head slowly brows furrowing but then snapped out of it with a small smile.

“Yes deary Clark.” She said tipping her head forward as she sat down trying to prod you in the right direction it must be so frustrating to forget things as you were. But she was not going to coddle you like a child and make things worse.

“I dont- whose Clark?” You shook your head still not keeping up with her Martha sighed sadly and patted your arm

“..Oh goodness love I’m sorry…Clark is Kal Your Soulmate…Oh it must be so confusing he has so many names I call him Clark because thats the name I gave him when I found him” she explained you nodded with a small swallow folding your hands in your lap still waiting for a punch line, waiting for Kal to come barging in angry at you for something or another.

“Oh…I’m not-He never told me that just he never let me know his human name I have to call him Kal so…” You stuttered nervous and uncomfortable 

“I know I know it must be so hard for you, everything changing and having to get used to his little quirks…He can’t help it sometimes he is just…Well he… It may not seem like it at times but he does truly love you” you froze gaping lips quiveringnqnd your mouth went dry. Did she kmow? She was his mother she raised him. Surely she’d know hif he was a monster or not.

“You know that he is…What has been going on?” You questioned quietly licking your lips trying to fend off your anxiety.

“I’m his mother. He told me everything y/n, no secrets” she winked and patted your hand lightly. You relaxed slumping and she smiled to you happy you had relaxed with her.

“I…Wow really? I never expected him to…He worked really hard to keep things hidden” you babbled eyes growing watery relief maybe she could help? She could set you free all sons listened to their mothers didnt they?

“Yes I know…It must have been hard being attacked like that! I couldnt imagine living through such a trauma!” She added sympathetically shakingnhwr head at you aghast with the thrpought of your torture despite her son being your tormentor.

“You-you know about the attacks? He told you what he’s done!?” You began panting looseing control of your breathing and clutched at her hands trying to plead with her. She was his mother he would listen! He would obey her! And you’d be free and safe he wont bother you any more!

“Please you have to help me I can’t- he is going to do it again just like last night! He wont stop please I can't hold him off he doesn't stop he just hurts me again and again please save me! I dont-I haven't got a choice…I just he is to strong and I cant get him off of me please help me!” You pleaded with her and she swallowed moving placing her arms around you hugging you as you shuddered wheezing out uneven breaths relaxing into her with the hope thag she would help you. Get you out of this situation you found yourself in. She rocked you in your seat silently hushing and soothing you mich like your own mother does. She moved rub your back at you cried into her shoulder letting out all the hurt and fear trapped inside of you. Her comfort was a welcome change it was hard to relax in the arms of your tormentor. She pulled you back cuppjng your cheeks and began speaking looking you dead in the eye

“Shh shh its okay…Everything is alright… Don't you worry! My Clark wont let anything like that happen to you ever again!” You froze any hope you had diminished snuffed out like a candle on a birthday cake quick, silent and easily it left a bitterness in its wake, a crawling twisting anger. You shook your head at her repeating the same word 'no’ over and over and moving back tearing your face from her hands violently.

“What? How can you? it was-is Kal! It-IT WAS HIM HE DID THIS TO ME?! HE RAPES ME!” You sobbed desperately to her trying to figure out how you could get through to her.

“Oh honey that toxin really is still working its way through you poor dear come lets get you a tea” sne added a little wary tryingnto calm you as she began preparing some tea eyes flickjngnto you quickly.

“What fucking toxin?!” You growled slaming a hand to the table confused what the fuck had he told her? What story did golden boy spin this time? Your mind raced and you bagen panting faster and harder about ready to pass out.

“Now now calm down you don't want to ruin your make up for the big day…Come on sit with me deep breaths thats it good girl…I'm sorry he warned me not to bring it up…But don't you worry your safe and loved and clark and I will help you through all this…” she held you crouching down trying to ease you out of the panic attack. But you just started crying harder trying to make sense to her you wanted her to understand.

“No please you-you don't understand! It’s him Kal-Clark what ever he-he raped me! And he is mad he just he thinks I’m his he wont let me-I can’t do anything I can’t leave the house or or talk to anyone he threatens me! With his eyes and he burnt me with them! He tore me and then burnt me to heal!” You sobbed listing off all the ways her son has taken over, the things has has done! But you could tell she wasn’t having any of it. She believed her son.

“Shh shh I know…I know you think it was him honey but thats what the fear toxin does….It brings to life your fears the most dreadfull and terrifying things we can imagine and you are so in love with my son that is what it did, made you belive he’d hurt you in the crulest of ways. Scarecrow was hurting you to get to Clark” you shook your head at her Scarecrow? Toxin? He really had spun a wild tale that she had bought hook line and sinker.

“He- Kal told you that? He is lying Martha please he is lying to you I- I have never ever been near a-a scarecrow? He is just tricking you like everyone Kal is mad he just…I don't know he is so mad and terrifying please you have to belive me!?" Martha moved scowling slightly trying a different approach to calming you patting your back.

"Alright love thats enough come on drink your tea and just take a breath ,call me Ma we are family now after all” you drew back again sitting with your back resting against the chair back getting as much distance between you as you could eyeing her suspiciously.

“Family? What? Whats he doing? Whats this all about?” You quick fired a round of questions trying to find out what he was upto now!

“Shh everything is alright Clark is takeing care of everything” her soting oe did the opposite of what she wanted putting you on edge.

“Whats he taking care of?!” You snapped not careing for the womans collected demeanour.

“Well your wedding…deary your getting married today? Did you forget again? Im sure he would have told you… Clark did say the side effects of you ordeal were very severe… today your marrying my son! I wish I could be there but…Your relationship has been with superman and it is him you have to wed to keep his identity secret ….But just so you know even though we wont share a last name your still my daughter in law” there was a beat of silence as you took in what she said then screamed blowing up in her face in panic and anger.

“NO-NO HE CANT MAKE ME I WONT MARRY THAT FUCKING MAD MAN! YOU YOU CANT MAKE ME I’M NOT” you clutched at your hair and screamed in outrage and sorrow as the reality hit ou. This was it! This was your lot, the cards you’d been dealt. Spend your days being outwitted and manipulated by a fucking psychopath! A fucking indestructible rapist and why? Because you did a good deed? This wasnt fair it wasnnt fair at all but there was nothing you could do.you began hyperventilating andnthe room spun you felt sick to your stomach fear and fury mixing creating a toxic feeling to boil in your stomach and you dropped legs giving out below you and you came crashing down as your world seemed to cave around you. 

“whoa there slow down your going to hurt yourself!” Martha called quickly diveing to the floor kneeling beside you as you went as white as a sheet the color drained so fast she was surprised you hadnt completly passed out. You sat there staring into space body quivering and heaving with every breath as thought you coudltn take in enough air. You shook your head and slowly turned to her.

“I Can’t- hes a liar! He’s a liar you gotta belive me! No no no no no no!” at her still calm expression you could tell she didnt belive you. You cupped your own face panicking Martha held you tihtly as you broke into pieces slowly there was no escape, he would have all of you and then some and the conniving man knew how to get it he was atleast five steps ahead of you on every move.he knew he had to concoct a story that would explain any unsavoury things you had to say about him. He had dealt with it swiftly getting here first, he won he was a winner and by hook or by crook he would claim his prize. He would get what he was owed, his own words from last night reared their ugly head branding themselves in your mind.

“Oh dear no its not- youll be okay just wait and see, he will protect you i promise-Come youll feel better seeing your dress…He had it delivered here its upstairs come on honey” you brough your head up looking to sollomnly to the woman who was none the wiser to the lies her so called hero of a son had spouted. In a split descission you got up dusting yourself off she smiled walking through the kitched to the hall and got to the bottom of the stairs you followed her untill she began climbing the wooden steps then turned and bolted as fast as you could out of the house. Martha ran chasing you fearing the worst but had no hope of catching you by the time she got to the front door you’d already jumped the few steps to the porch annd was staringnto sprint down the long dusty drive. You had no idea where you were gojng or how you were going to get there you were scared and running on instinct your only aim was to get away from this place, away from that monster and his gullible mother.

Kal soared through the clouds a grin on his face arms behinde his head asn he laid back in the air lounging. Things were perfect! His mother hadnt questioned him, his mate was behaving herself! Today he would claim you in a human sense all this when you were ripe for the picking, sweet anf fertile empty little womb just waiting for him to make good use of it. It was perfect timing you’d be bred and full swollen ,heavy with his seed by the end of the night if he could help it. He bit his lip everything was falling into place. 

He hoped that the wedding will be the final barrier, proving to you that you was and always will be his. You wouldnt escape him for as long as you lived the mantle of his wife woud always follow you he’d make sure you never forget. Finally he reached his destination. He dropped down twisting in a gleeful loop landing lightly onto the pavement his cape billowing behinde him. Many stopped to look at him eyeing himwith awe and disbelief it was rare for him to be seen about casually, normally he was darting round saving people but for today he was going to be selfish, these humans could get on with it themselves for a few hours he had a mate to breed. None of the onlookers could guess the dark intentions he had as he smiled giving a small wave to some of the excited kids that were standing slack jawed beside him and jumping clapping thir hands as teachers tried to calm them. 

Carfully he meandered around people who were trying to get out of his way in clumsy movements looking around for danger. If superman was here in the city center there must be danger right? He shook his head, yes he liked humans as a whole but that didnt mean he didnt think they were idiots. His feelings towards them as a race were complicated. He didn’t owe them a thing, they were greedy crying out for him to pick up the pieces and turning on him when there was a price to pay. They always want somethjng for nothing andnhe was slowly becoming tired of it. He would save them yes, protect them within an inch of his life out of morals…But would he give that final inch? Would he die for them again? No. He would not if he was ever put into that position again he would turn…Humanity was on its last warning as far as he was concerned…one more strike and thing’s will change for the better, he will change it for them.

He shook away the thoughts and stood at the bottom on the stairs leading to the chapel. He wouldnt call it a church, churches were old and had a history to them beautiful and rich full of character and life. Churches had soul. Chapels were new and clean sweet and fresh this was just that. New and impressive there had been many debates on the final look but it had become a fass, a statment piece completly disregarding the function of the building and instead was focused on its shell. It showed just how vain religion had become.

He slowly climbed the steps that lead into the large building, it was a pretty white with imperssive angles. It was newly built maybe two years old? a refuge for people after his initial discovery. Many people turned to god and religion wanting to cling to something anything familiar thus this chapel was built dead center of the new Metropolis. It was a 'modern classic’ a high steaple cut from pure white stone decorative modern outcrops that lit it up at night and 'rivival' stained glass covered the back of it. Inside was clean white polished cement floor that you could see yourself in and high pointed arches carved with christian symbolism. He did note however that it was quiet inside ,even for him the sound proofing had worked dimming the sounds of the city just outside. 

There was a few gasps as he walked down the cobalt blue carpeted isle, the color reminiscent to his suit a small ode to him, how he 'paved the way’ or something. Honestly he didnt like it it made the room cold. He looked around he had never been inside before he didnt like the chapel prefered his own in kansas but that could just be the farm boy in him, he liked simle things. He slowly continued down past the pews to the alter where the revrent of the chapel was standing baffled and twitching. He stood tall and put on a smile being polite.

“Ah err Superman…What can I-I mean is there anything I can help you with?” Kal smiled putting the man at ease and nodded.

“I yes Revrent I have a favour to ask! If you’d be so kind?” he said putting his best foot forward so to speak, he knew very well the others in the chapel could hear him and that some brave onlookers had even followed him in from outside. The revrent smiled and nodded to him trying to calm his pulse rate…He was failing miserably.

“I will help in any way I can, you have but to ask” the man answered kal refrained from smileing he had to act polite and ask sincerely.

“I hoped you would…As you may know I have…Well fallen in love with a young woman…And I understand that this is sudden…And you may refuse-And you can of course, if your uncomfortable you can say no but…I would like to marry her…Here” The now half full church broke out into a chorus of excited whispers which made Kal turn and smile. This is what he had hoped. Peer presure, the reverent couldnt very well refuse the heros request or argue he wasnt human so couldnt marry! There’d be outrage! The church would be vandalised and fall. Kal watched battleing a smug smirk as the man’s face dropped into one of shock then he shook his head gulping.

“M- arried? You wish to…In my church?” He asked still unsure of him self not willing to belive this was real. Kal nodded grinning wide.

“Yes..I..We have spoke of marriage for a while and we have tried to plan it but…As you can imagine it’s difficult to time it correctly we have canceled twice already…Well cancled I’ve had to abandon her at the alter to take care of one thing or another…But we are desperate…” Kal looked down fakeing a regretful look then looked the man in the eye.

“You are our last hope…Y/n has always loved this church, shes here almost every sunday for mass when she is able to and It would mean the world to her if we could have our wedding here. I’m asking you please from the bottom of my heart…Would you marry us here?” The man took a deep breath conflicted he was unsure marry an alien? Was that legal?

“We have everything we need, she has a dress and rings and we dont even want a long ceremony just to say our vows before god…I’d make an honest woman out of her before children if I could” Kal added just loud enough for the other ocupants to hear. The revrent eyed him cautiously and blinked eyes flicking to the mass of people behinde him, it had been a while since he’d seen to many here. This could be good for the church.

“I…I assume you want this wedding to take place today?…Very well I shall marry you and your fiancé today” there was a cheer and suddenly phones were out people teting and phoneing posting all about what they witnessed. Superman was getting married today. Kal thanked the man before stating he would be back in a few hours with his bride to be.

He turned on his heel and marched out of the church reciving congratulations as he passed them. Kals face split into a grin he’d done it again charmed his way around these humans to get his way. Once outside he took off again racing to return to his mother and collect his prize.

He heard your heart from miles away pounding fast then the pant’s and finally foot falls. You were running?Seconds later he heard his mother shouting calling for you to stop and come back she was chaseing you? Once he got closer he saw it, you’d obviously got yourself in a state he could smell your tears in the air feel the fear permeating from you like waves in a storm thick and fast uncontrolled. Panicked. You were trying to outrun your fate.

He hung his head tutting it was to much to soon leaveing you unsupervised, of course youd press your luck misbehaving as soon as his back was turned. You were sprinting down towards the road he landed heavily infront of you making you scream and swerve to the left tripping falling heavily towards the asphalt he caught you, growled at you breathing harshly through his nose trying to reign his fury. Fuck. He turned to face his mother who had came to a halt infront of you both as you struggling his hold scratching him.

“Ma? Y/n what wrong-” he didnt even finish his question as you’d spun to face him hissing and spitting venomous words trying to hurt him in any way you could.

“YOU FUCKING BASTARD I’LL KILL YOU YOU FUCKING CUNT!” you lunged at him blindly slapping, punching kicking, biting anything you could think of to harm him. He stood still and took it. Telling himself the was good, it helped his story but he was slowly becoming irritated with you, embarrassed that his mother saw just how little control he had over his mate. A part of him wanted to spin you around and rut up into you, prove how pliant you were, show his mother how you behaved you could be stuffed full of cock how he could overpaower and sooth you rock you intoa weepjng yet pliant state. But he’d have to fight the urge…His mother didnt understand the mating bond, she might actually think he was forcing you! She wouldnt understand it was a test of strength. That it was you vetting him each and everytime you wanted a worthy sire for your children.

Martha covered her mouth tryjng to cover a sob watching the effects of this so called 'toxin’ as you screamed hatefully at him. It was frightening to see you turn on him, to see anyone turn on her son! She knew he was almost indestructible but he still had a heart, he still loved and hurt like everyone else. Martha could see it the disparity in his eyes as he looked down at you watching as you screeched at him fightingnlike a hellcat to get away from him. It was breaking him yet he stayed calm.

“YOU FUCKING MONSTER! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU I WISH I’D NEVER MET YOU! YOU DESTROYED MY LIFE! ! I'M NOT SEX ON A SHELF OR YOUR MATE, I'M NOT I'M NOT IM NOT!” He moved in what was meant to be seen as a loving kind way but you batted as him hissing when you only hurt yourself he growled…You better not bruise yourself or there’d be hell to pay, he can't have you injured on tv people could make assumptions. Finally he had enough and had to act.

“Love please calm down I know that you don't mean these horrible things…You love me…Shush its okay I love you..I love you” he gripped your hands pulling you close looking to your eyes he sounded hurt, genuinely hurt. But you growled at him his words were poison trembling with anger and adrenaline you leaned up into his face for the moment of fury you were unafraid of him.

“I WILL NEVER EVER LOVE SOMETHING AS VILE AS YOU KAL! YOUR A RAPIST, A FANTASIST AND MONSTER, AND YOU DON'T DESERVE ANYTHING FROM ME! I’D DIE BEFORE EVER GIVING YOU WHAT YOU WANT! DIE BEFORE BRITHING YOU ANY HALF BREED” Kal fumed in that moment he wanted to belt you so hard, wanted to lay into you and fuck you bite and claw at you leave his mark in scars across you. He couldn’t, his mother the wedding both reasons for not following his frightening thoughts. Slowly the anger faded as you both panted staring at on another the words had died down and you saw him fall his anger became devastation quickly. 

You froze oh god what did you do? What did you just scream at him? He’d make you pay, he’d find a way to make you pay fpr that..Kill you or worse. Kal finally caught up with himself controling his anger for now and spun around turning his back on his mother pinning you to his front crushing you against him and looked down, from his mothers veiw he was just hugging you calming and soothing reassuringyou of his love. But he was actually subduing you, squeezing the air out of your lungs in puishment. A warning making you gasp before tilting you up to look at him his eyes blazing red this time he let you feel their heat and he moved down your eyes went dry under the burning gaze and had to close them. For a second you panicked whining thinking this was the end for you but he growled out in low tones his mother couldnt hear.

“Speak to me like that ever again and you will have a much more uncomfortable life the I'm offering now…As your mate I have the right to you! I could take you to my fortress and you could spend the rest of your days as a naked brood mare! Tied to a bed permanently laying there as my very own breeding cunt to use as I wish. Don’t test me! Ive considered it female I can do it…I will do whatever’s necessary to keep you obedient and bred….Now you are going to go upstairs and get your fucking dress on and we are going to get married…And you will be a happy blushing bride and smile and wave for the cameras and once home you will forfill your purpose or god help you” You gulped staring at him speechless he meant it. You could tell he grinned evily a face that not even you had seen on him twisted and cruel. His eyes faded to his sky blue and he moved cupping your face. He nodded happily seeing you understood a d moved quickly dipping his head capturingnyour lips in a kiss suckling lightly teasingnyou open with bentle motions you moved obeying him quivering against him squirming to free your hands that were trapped between you he let you move them. Ot far you simply managed to twisst your wrists around and place your palms flat on his chest. His chest vibrated with chuckles then he began nipping at your lip before forcingnyour mouth open and licking at your tongue dominating the muscle pinningnit makingnyou hold still for him as he made rounds of your mouth leaving no gumline untouched pressig his own taste over your tongue and teeth. It was lewd and sloppy that made you weak and sick. It was an act of ownership he wa telling you he owned you inside amd out he could overpower your body and flood it anyway he desired whether it be his spit or cum if he wanted you,to take it you would. 

You closed your eyes whining softly and went slack against him. But he didn’t stop he grunted into your mouth loud and pulled you to him pressingnhis bulge to your tummy. It was only when martha cleared her throat and spoke he stopped.

“Yeah yeah alright leave some for the wedding night” Kal pulled away with one final kiss to your cheek and apologiseed to his Ma who waved him off and began going back to the house. 

“Come mate time for you to get dressed” he wound an arm around you and began walking you back to the house. You quivered beside him feeling your stomach drop further as you were directed to the house. You finally understood now. You could not win. You’d never win a fight so you’d never win the war.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Your wedding is going to be a huge affair, just as Kal intended. He flaunted and claimed you for all the world to see! You'd never escape him after today, but first he needed you understand a few things.
> 
> FFS READ THE WARNINGS!!
> 
> Warnings: Yandere!Kal, Dark Themes, Dark!Superman, Forced Marriage,Mentioned Breeding Kink, Mentioned Lactation Kink, Threats Of Spanking, Threats Of violence, Threats Of Rape, Emotional Manipulation, Threatening Behaviour Domestic Abuse??, Swearing, Angst, Fluff?(If you take off your glasses and squint?), CLARK IS MAD!!

Once in the house Martha turned and said for you to both wait a moment she gushed that she'd been excitedly getting the room ready but the dress was still in its bag and she wanted to get it out and have it hanging up displayed so you could see it as you walked in. You made to argue saying it didn't matter but Kal gave a quick sharp tug cutting you off. He didn't want you to ruin his mothers fun, you fell silent and nodded trembling as his grasp got that little bit tighter on you.

"Go ahead Ma I will send her up when your ready" he spoke with a lazy smiled she giggled and darted up the stairs leaving you both alone. You looked to the floor Kal's hand at your waist cupping the soft pudge around the top of your hip smoothing a thumb back and forth. The tension was climbing higher as the silence dragged. You shifted on your feet gulping quietly when his fingertips dug into your body almost clawing. As if fearing you'd try to run once again. You shuddered as your mistake washed over you, that could have very well been it for you. Your life snuffed out just like that... Were you really suicidal? you were starting to think so what other excuse was there? You'd run and screamed at him ranted and said what you truly felt. You thought you'd feel better for it but you didn't.

"I-I'm sorry Kal I didn't mean.... I just....I'm scared it's- your to much for me and I-Please don't hurt me, o-or lock me up please I can try to be better I w-will I don't want to be locked away" he rolled his tongue around behind his teeth and bit his cheek trying to fight off a smirk. 

You were terrified it was the perfect time to sway you, he had no doubt he could get you to agree to anything as you fell to pieces before him, shattering beautifully. He felt a sense of pride as his last threat seemed to get through to you, you could see the truth now, you wasn't going anywhere. You'd stay with him and share his life forever, and he was excited as the fact dawned on you. Your last outburst was the final straw, your last ditch attempt to fight the inevitable. His mind wandered to the possibilities the future that will start today, not only with your new found clarity. The ultimatum he had given you. Behave and take your place beside him as his wife and mate or end up as a broodmare chained to his bed permanently ready and willing to service him as he saw fit! He would have his answer at the alter. 

He had plans big plans. 

Should you agree and say I do and marry him, You will be his wife and bare him his children, you'd be loved and cherished until the end of your days. Even then, even if you obeyed him and wed him without any drama he would still take you away from the city. As much as he had been putting off taking you to the small holding he'd been working on he saw now you needed it, you needed to be in a new environment with him. Somewhere you could stretch a little a mull over your new life and come to terms with it. He was tired of fighting you, the house will be perfect and had chores that you could keep yourself busy with. You'd not escape it- well you would be allowed outside and to roam the land it came with but you wont ever make it back to civilisation it was too far. 

You will see it as a cruel open prison at first but after a few months it will be home and you will settle he was sure of it, once pregnant your bond would ignite and you'd love him back. You'd rely so much on him you wont be able to hate him, he will be your only connection to the outside world. And that's just how it should be, his mate should only concern herself with his home and his children, be that the many toddling around her feet or the ones in her belly. Kal couldn't wait! His wife would remain full of him at all times, either carrying his child or cum. Sometimes both~ You'd never know the feeling of being empty again.

He turned tipping his head down at you and held a straight face, he couldn't help admire the way you cowered so sweetly. Your eyes wide and glassy as if you were about to burst for him. He smirked down at you, chest puffing filling with joy as he seemed to have finally gotten his message across. He had made an impression on his female, after months of waiting and gently coaxing you slowly pressing you into the role of perfect little wife he had done it. You looked like you'd given in, you were going to behave for him properly. He nudged your head sniffing the locks as he pressed insistently, you whined and turned for him letting him stretch out your neck before him with little effort.

You whined closing your eyes terrified as you moved at his will, twisting your head until you couldn't move anymore, he laughed the breath was hot but sent a chill down your spine. He tilted his head and placed his lips on your neck barely grazing the taught skin. You gasped as his fang drew across the skin and froze standing stock still praying he wouldn't bite, that he wont hurt you or puncture your vulnerable skin. He chuckled before licking at the throbbing pulse you had stupidly bared to the hulking predator behind you- the apex predator of this planet, the single strongest and terrifyingly unstable man alien.

He didn't, instead pressed kiss after kiss on your neck and groaned arms holding you to him tightly as he began lapping at your skin. You cringed inside at the sounds as he moved slightly hips rocking into your ass making him grunt and moan into you. 

Your skin crawled and stomach curdled the mere thought of ever bringing any pleasure to this beast made you feel sick to your stomach. He continued humping you grinding away happily as you stood still unsure what to do, all you knew was that stopping him would be a bad idea. He was happy for now and that meant you wasn't being hurt, perhaps this is what you should resign yourself to. Let yourself be used and toyed with until he was satisfied maybe then he'd leave you alone.

You grunted as his suckling got harder and his teeth began dragging over your neck, his head dipped lowering bringing his attention to your collar bone as his hands slipped below your top, hot and heavy on your stomach. You sucked in your tummy, a knee jerk reaction trying to avoid any contact with him.

"oh love you don't have to do that~ its okay, I love your soft tummy~" he groaned into you neck making you wince biting your lip as he laughed softly pressing his palm to your abdomen the other travelled up dragging your top with it. It settled on your chest hand engulfing the soft mound from below lightly squeezing testing the weight of it in his palm and rubbing. He huffed in your ear and pinched lightly at the base of your tit before cupping it completely from underneath, raising it and squeezed running his thumb from the base to tip trying to coax out your nipple wanting to play with the small bud. You hissed and jolted when he squeezed a little too hard and raised your hands holding onto his arm, trying to pry your tit free.

"Ah, sensitive huh? Probably the hormones your so full of them, fertile ready to be fucked... But don't worry love I will remember tonight" he said slowly moving his thumb over a nipple trying to draw the bud out further to greet him. 

"Soo soft and fragile, perfect" he mused still fixated on the boob in his hand toying with it softly. You whined as he did and swallowed again, this time swallowing your pride too. You had to beg, to plead you couldn't help it. His words had terrified you and the way he was acting now? The soft and almost sensual way he was handling you still hid a dark anger.

Like he was almost trying to make up for what he was going to do to you. And you didn't want that, you didn't think you could survive his temper. You had to make it up to him. For your own sanity you had to hear him say the words, to promise not to lock you up for the rest of your days. It was sickening but you had to beg. To plead with him and finally give in to him. You had to obey and become his mate and wife if you wanted a life worth living.

"Pl-please Kal- I'm sor-ry I'm scared- you scare me- Please forgive me- I'll do better I promise I'll be good and do what ever you say don't lock me up, please I beg you don't use me like that- I'll be a wife, a-a mate, mother anything but please-" you began trying to twist around to face him but he grunted softly gripping your breast holding you still as you began weeping, you voice was small and lost frantic and full of fear and regret. Not that he thought you truly regretted your insidious words, but you may have regretted screaming them in his face. 

"Enough y/n....I know it is a shock but you said some very hurtful things back there... Though I suppose it goes along with what I told my mother, you've done me a favour proved me right I should thank you" He tutted and began pinching the breast in his hand resting his chin on your shoulder looking down your top to the hand groping at you. He was fascinated by your breasts, he couldn't wait to see them full. The fleeting image of you feeding his own child from them left a warm feeling in his chest. Followed by a possessive and surprizing thought that he himself would also taste your sustenance. He too would lather your full tits until they dribbled over him. A rush flowed through him at the thought of lapping up the tiny beads your body would offer him. Would you be sweet? Savoury? Either way if the milk was good enough for his children it'd certainly be good enough for him. 

Slowly he was drawn away from the mounds, eye's trailing up to your quivering lips, bitten and swollen... Delicious and tempting, his blues travelled further still, drinking in your terror. It was sweet and pure... He didn't want your fear, he wanted your love and acceptance but your fear made you pliable and controllable. One day you'd love and respect him, you'd understand you were his mate, and he yours. But until then if fear and spankings whipped you into line and made you a good girl then he would use it. You were difficult, strong willed. It boded well for your children having such a strong mother.

You trembled when his eyes locked with yours ensnaring you in the crystal blues, he was the devil! A magnificent beautiful monster of tempting sharp lines. You hated him, feared him yet found him impeccably handsome especially like this. He was supporting a soft smile what ever was going on in that terrifyingly frantic mind of his had made him happy. You really were drawn to his looks, to the point you even questioned yourself about this... Bond you supposedly had but only once or twice, when you'd had a weak moment. Porcelain skin and the blackest hair you had ever seen, that was your only clue to what really lie beneath. A black soul. A deep dark all consuming back, that fed on light, stealing light and life from around him and taking it for himself. 

"And now you've got it out of your system and had you silly little five minuets throwing an embarrassing tantrum you'll not do it again not now, not at our wedding, not ever. I can fly you off seconds before you even start your shouting... I will warn you Mate Do not test me on this again y/n... We are one and you will learn your place one way or another...I love you" He stood back cupping your face spinning you to face him his hand slowly slipping from your chest settling on your hip. You heaved a deep shaky breath as he stared you down with an unreadable expression his face gave nothing away but you got the distinct feeling he was happy with your outburst. He stilled apart from running a few fingers over the apple of your cheek then your mouth. He pressed insistently on your lips forcing them to part slightly, just as you were going to give in and suck the digits he stopped pushing and his face darkened twisting into a smirk. He definitely liked you being frightened and meek. He was toying with you. 

"But I thank you for finally agreeing, it makes me so happy to hear you say you'll be good, that you'll be my happy little wife, my mate and be a good mother to our children... But there is one final thing I want to hear... Something that will make up for all your misbehaving today." he spoke quietly he was fishing, trying to see just how sorry you were, just how obedient you will be to save your hide.

You flicked your gaze to his eyes trying to meet them, fluttering your lashes at him making yourself small and shy... Docile, he seemed to like you being small and weak and you needed to make him happy and keep him happy. You had peeked behind the mask and saw the true insanity, the real monster and the deranged thoughts. And now your life was going to revolve around avoiding that madness.

"w-what I can- you'll forgive me? Yo-you wont lock me away?" you asked slowly around his thick finger that still sat on your lips, you wouldn't dare move it or complain. He smiled and cooed quietly rubbing the pad of his finger over your lip wetting it lightly and dragged down before prodding your nose playfully making you yip and squint panicked thinking he was going to... Well you wasn't sure but he could do anything! And that was the bottom line. Kal could do anything he wanted and their wasn't a soul on earth who could stop him. His hand hovered tipping your face up to look him in the eye.

"Yes, I will ignore all your vicious words if you do one thing for me. Tell me you love me" he uttered heatedly down at you, his words were heavy and thick with lust? Excitement? He sounded happy in a smug victorious way. The hot breath fell over your face forcing you to breath him in, to take in the overtly manly scent that was him. Your eyes dropped a little to his chest as he stood tall and proud, he had you between a rock and a hard place. You didn't have much of a choice. Your eyes dropped further as the words echoed in your head. He wanted compliance. You had to start somewhere because this really was it for you, there were no escapes you cant run from him, you cant fight him you had to just...

Your eyes were brought back to his face by his large palm dragging you up to face him. You took a deep breath and plastered a small unsure smile on your face seeing the danger in his gaze, the promise of consequences. He was waiting testing you, bullying you trying to break you. You hated him. Detested him he was a monster and had ruined your life; would continue to ruin it. And yet past all of those feeling you held for him, disgust hate, nauseous he physically made your skin crawl. But worst of all he terrified you and it was that fear that made you comply and give in to his demand. You had to give up and now was as good a time to start then any.

"I-I..." you faltered stuttering it was three words. Three tiny words that's all, so why was it so hard? You quieted yourself. It was sickening, after everything he'd done since that day on the bridge here you were falling to him, bending to his will. Were you really going to give in? Play your part? It was confusing your fear had got the better of you and was controlling you. He shuffled closer and pressed his head to yours looking right into your eyes. There was a faint glow to them, the blues getting a light to them a tint of red behind them in a strange and terrifying show of power. He was threatening you in the most subtle of ways.

"Say it, and like you mean it too... Tell me you love me" the order was quiet barely a whisper but you heard it loud and clear, it shook you to the core. You will never know how such a quiet string of words could be so threatening, so very fierce and violent yet calm and quiet. 

"I..I lov-ve you..."you finally managed to mutter shivering and trembling your bones shaking to the point of pain. You only just manager to look him in the eyes heart shriving in your chest when you saw his face had lit up with glee when he heard it. Those coveted words. He closed his eyes putting you at ease and pressed his hands to your ass and dragged you flush to him humming and grinning.

"hmm who? Who do you love? Come on tell me mate, I want to hear it... All of it~" he murmured against you, so close his lips brushed your cheek and ha nuzzled into you slightly crowding you trying to meld his body onto yours holding you so close, trying to fuse you both together permanently. Like he wanted you at his hip for eternity.

"Kal.. I-I love you Kal" you lips quivered and your hope died a little more, each word chipping at the last few shreds you had left. They were coming easier now, once you realised it soothed him, made him happy and less threatening. It was your safety, a small protection uttering the words out loud even if you didn't mean them. But the frightening thing was that now you had said them there was no turning back. He won outright in that moment and he knew it, he had you scared and obedient. 

"Again say it again louder I want to hear it again~" he pressed digging his fingers into the swell of your ass dropping his head to your neck groaning slightly relaxing against your body as you stood there slowly going numb.

"I love you Kal" this time you said it louder and clearer somehow finding the strength to lie quicker. 

"Ugh god~ Good girl, I love you too. Soo soo much" he moaned into your neck letting his hands wander across you again pressing his fingertips at the seam of your ass insistently over and overs grunting and moaning as his hips began rocking once again. You stood still letting him do as he pleased. What was the point in fighting and getting hurt.

"Very good, strained but we can work on that, I want you to practice~ You must get used to saying it back, I want to hear it every time I leave and return" he grunted in a heady tone, loosing himself in his madness once again, though this time was different, he wasn't angry madness But happy. It was a change but had you on edge.. What did it mean for you? You didn't have time to dwell on it as he continued with his rambling giving instructions and ordering you to do his bidding.

"And every time I spend myself inside your tight cunt, I want you to scream it as I flood you tiny body and force my seed into your womb and pump you full of my love...Try to remember that for tonight wife~" he said pressing a kiss to your neck and pulling away reluctantly eyes sweeping you once again eyeing you like a meal, a prize... He looked at you as if you were a thing, not a person.

"She's ready upstairs the second door on the left past the bathroom. This time remember your place wife." You nodded meekly and squeaked as ha landed a warning swat on your still bruised behind making you jump skipping the first wooden step you turned looking at him warily but he just tipped his head motioning you up the stairs. You swallowed and turned creeping up the steps your feet feeling heavier with every step, you had no choice. You had NO choice, this was it. Your head fell forward as the hopelessness set in. You cant outrun this, Kal would be your husband by this evening. And though you felt devastated you wasn't overly surprized by this. He didn't seem like one to share his toys.

"Oh in here deary~ that's it! Tada!" Martha poked her head out of one of the rooms and grinned giddy and lost in her own little world. She was a lost cause she took the lies Kal had fed her and in your stupidity you'd brought them to life with your little show of rebellion. You tip toed into the room and turned the corner and froze.

There it was. Hanging innocently on the curtain pole a pale champagne mermaid dress, the top was form fitting smothered in thick lace detailing crystals dotted across making it sparkle the Bardot sleeves were the same thick white lace and curved elegantly into a light sweetheart neck showing a hint of bosom not to much.

The lace fell around under your bottom and to the front meeting in a point halfway up your thigh the rest was a light flowing chiffon, layers upon layers and curved into a small train in the back... it was a beautiful dress elegant with a vintage almost classy art deco feel. It looked modern and old. Timeless. You wobbled on your feet almost backing out of the room.

Martha smiled placing her hands on your shoulders squeezing lightly rubbing away the goose bumps, you shivered unable to take your eyes off the dress, it was a masterpiece any woman would be lucky to wear this on her big day. It was a shame that it was you, that this stunning dress would forever plague you. It was to be a symbol. You quickly began analysing it critically. Kal was smart the way it would fit snug around your thighs would make you slow. You'd never be able to run in it, or jog you would be slow forced to face what ever Kal had planned head on. 

Your eyes dropped you had to stop you took a deep breath there was more laid out on the bed. Lingerie. White obviously lacey all in one strapless bodysuit complete with stockings and one small thin blue garter. You rolled your eyes something blue? Now you just needed something old, new and borrowed. Ever the fucking traditionalist. You moved cursing the room turning from the set.

"Don't you like it?-oh god on no honey don't cry!" You couldn't help it as soon as she questioned you broke tipping your head back trying to blink away the tears scoffing thanking god you hadn't wore a full face of makeup! You slumped on a chair that sat in front of a small dressing table. Martha followed you pulling tissues from a small strategically placed box and moved patting your eyes.

"Shh shh its alright, this is normal love you know I cried-bawled like a baby on my wedding day shhh here come here I've got you love" you cried harder as she hugged you. She didn't get it! This wasn't normal, you shouldn't be terrified of the man your going to 'marry' you shouldn't be forced into the dress in fear of being maimed of worse! And be held down and abused. But...But this was going to be your normal, this was your life, like Kal said it could be much worse and you knew he meant what he said. The look in his eyes made that clear. Kal would definitely take to his fortress or what ever and use you as a brood mare. You didn't stand a chance. You sat there and mourned, you mourned for your life, your freedom. Normality. You mourned for your heart the love you'll never know.

"Shh shh its-your okay child you'll be beautiful! Stunning I think its gorgeous...hmmm? How about we try it all on honey? it will make you feel like a Princess~ and everyone deserves to feel like a princess in their wedding dress" she helped you up guiding you to the dress slowly helping you out of your own clothes and began chattering away but you were numb. You felt cold and rotten inside as if you were shriving up dying. Not because of the dress or the way this kind oblivious woman was undressing you slowly. Hell not even because of the wedding!

You were distraught because you truly realised this was it, Kal had won from start to finish he was three steps ahead and had never lost the lead. You had no doubt that maniac had planned this before he ever breeched you. Before he moved in and bred you before he took over your life. You moved numbly as the woman helped you before long you were in the lingerie and looking up at the ominous dress. Your eyes glazed again but she sighed patting your hand wrapping her arms around you rubbing your back.

"Hey hey it's going to be okay you'll be fine now come on we don't want to keep him waiting do we?~" she added and quickly turned pulling down the dress and crouched holding it out for you to step into. You bit your lip and slowly placed your feet in the middle of the champagne lacey pool of fabric. You had no choice, no escape Kal was your future whether you liked it or not, he'd have you as a wife or a captive. If you had to choose you'd choose wife.

"I never thought my Clark had an eye for this stuff but it turns out he just needed to find the right woman~ Hehe You know once he had a crush on this girl in middle school, he was so shy and falling all over himself valentines day was coming up, he fretted for weeks on what to give her. I took him into town and gave him a few dollars to get something nice to pop in her desk..." Martha smiled and began prattling on telling you of her son. Surprisingly it helped you ignore the dress being pulled up your legs. You listened to her voice drowning out everything else.

"I thought it would help with his confidence, by god I wish I'd known how bad he was with picking out presents. There was rows and rows of cute gifts for valentines heart's, bears chocolates you name it-here turn around love let me tie you in~" you spun slowly lifting an arm up as she zipped the zipper at the side under your arm then began pulling at the ties at the back cinching the dress tight. 

"There we go~ But back to my Clarks first valentine? Did he choose the valentines chocolates not on your life! My son with his impeccable eyesight chose the ugliest gaudy set of hair clips I'd ever seen big orange glittery monstrosities I think they were supposed to be bows but I'm not quite sure, I tried to talk him out of it" she stopped chuckling at the memory as she eyed you in the mirror tugging the ties from the bottom

"Good lord your bottom looks very good in this dress sweet heart~ I don't know how he will keep his hands off you in front of the cameras!" You frowned and snapped to face her turning around 

"Cameras? What are you being serious?" Martha looked nervous for a second thinking she'd messed up again she was worried you'd bolt not that you'd get far half tied in your wedding dress, not only that her Clark was downstairs he could pop up here and sooth you again quickly enough.

"Yes love, you are marrying Superman I know I sometimes forget he is this big powerfull hero but-"

"I don't, I can't... He is... Too much, too strong and..." you cut her off solemnly defeated understanding perfectly of course he'd have fucking cameras to capture every moment every movement. He was claiming you branding you without so much as lifting a finger. Superman's wife. It was a mantle you'd never escape if you refused him it'd be the same as telling the press the truth no one would believe you and they would tear you apart. And if you did marry him? Well there was no if he had orchestrated it perfectly. 

You took a deep breath and turned facing the mirror again. Martha approached you again tentatively and resumed tying the back of your costume. It wasn't your wedding gown it was a costume a disguise, a role. A role you'd have to play forever more you knew that the tightness in your chest magnified making your breaths shallow. It Martha noticed she didn't comment instead carried on with her story.

"Well any way whilst we were in the shop I was trying to help him make a better selection. You know the whole, 'but look these are nice and you get more' But nope he was adamant that was the one. He wrapped them up and did his little card and popped it in her desk. Safe to say the girl didn't like them. Clark was heart broken and swore he'd never buy a girl anything ever again." You winced holding your tummy almost stepping back as she moved up the back threading the ties through pulling tight as she went to keep the dress together and snug.

"He did though, and each time seemed to pick the wrong thing he once got a girl some femfresh? It was Christmas and he didn't want to pay for a premade hamper so decided to put one together himself. H just went to the drug store and got anything cheap that said for women! Can you imagine! Shaving foam, wax strips, razors and femfresh among other things. Not a single bath bomb or face mask!" she laughed shaking her head at the ridiculous list of gifts he idiotic son had gotten Lois a few years ago. She moved back tying off the dress and tucking the ends off into the top securely then patted you .

"So you can imagine my worry when he told me he'd got you a bloody wedding dress! But look he even got you a veil" she was quick to move around the room and slip the small comb under the back of your curled high bun. You watched at the tin veil fell behind your head and shoulders. you looked in the mirror feeling nothing but sick. You looked pretty you looked like a bride but you felt far from it. You felt like a fake and sham you felt trapped like a rat!

"Oh god look at you~ so so beautiful I'm so happy love, I never dreamt that Clark would ever- with the whole Superman thing and but...But here you are! Your a little miracle he needs you, needs love and acceptance just like the rest of us" she moved in quickly kissing your cheeks grabbing her own tissue wiping her eyes as she wept quietly fanning her eyes trying not to cry.

"Here, there-your shoes are by the dresser" you nodded finding a strange calm in all this shittyness you were thanking god you were cold and numb inside because you don't think Kal would take another freak out. Within moments you were in your shoes descending the stairs slowly trying not to fall. Martha moved behind you holding the small train off the steps as you moved.

Kal turned the corner and stopped frozen to the spot. He took a few deep breaths and blinked slowly. all the angry thoughts died as his gaze locked onto you, you were stunning, just had he had dreamt. the dress was snug, not to much but enough to flaunt the luxurious curves he had spent so much time exploring. your hair and make up matched the touched up natural beauty that will knock everyone off their feet. you were a vision the perfection made his mouth go dry. he shifted on his feet as you made it down the final step and staggered a little on your heels. 

He stared appraising you eyes roaming you, you offered a slow nervous smile hoping beyond hope he had calmed down. or at the very least you doing as you were told pleased him, you wanted to please him for your own safety. you cannot live for yourself any more the was no escaping this mad man. Ever. and you had to accept that, he will be your husband whether you liked it or not, he will marry you and fuck you as he saw fit and fill you as many times as he wanted. It was a bitter pill but you had to swallow it at some point, it may as well be today. you had to give up, you were defeated.

You gulped as his hand rose and he made a little twirling motion with his finger, you could hear Martha giggle as she jumped up onto the step behind you as you teetered on your shoes slowly twirling hands stretched out as you did so not wanting to trip and ruin the dress. Not that you cared about it but something tells you he wouldn't care he'd march you down to the alter with your ass hanging out if he needed to.

Kal hummed to himself a growl in his voice as he watched you spin giving him the full 360 view. you made to stop as you completed the turn only to be snatched up by a huge arm, you yipped as he dragged you towards him and pressed a violent kiss to your lips. Forcing them open making you whine and push at him but you paused as his arms held you tighter threatening to crush you. his teeth grazed your lower lip giving the impression of asking for permission but it didn't last. his tongue pried your jaw open and he sucked deeply into you prodding and swiping his tongue over yours. Then he retreated just as his mother was going to interrupt again. He held you securely eyes looking into yours with a heavy gaze, you fidgeted nervously under it he had you on edge. You were sure he wouldn't forget your fuck up so easily.

"I love you" he uttered interlocking his fingers behind your waist and rocked slowly. His eyes grew darker and his smile grew, the corners of his lips pulling up into a strange smug threatening grin. He was testing you waiting for your answer.

"I-I love you too...Kal I do l-love you" you felt sick as you uttered the words again, they tasted vile and your tummy sunk as you spoke them, but what choice do you really have. You had to behave, had to give in and be what he wants. Its the lesser of two evils.

"Now you two I know your already trying to make me some grand babies! And I can't wait to have tiny little feet running around again! But just make sure there is time for you~ you don't have to rush okay? That's the key to a good marriage you know cooking, love and patience the holy trinity of a happy house...God I'm so happy for the both of you and I will be recording it so smile down the cameras for me!" you looked to Martha slowly feeling defeated but nodded exhaling a shaky breath. You hoped your turmoil looked like nerves or you dread to think what Kal would do. The woman took a step towards you and pressed a kiss to your cheek whispering you'll be fine into your ear before pulling away.

"We will Ma, come on mate time to get hitched~" Kal scooped you up making you take a deep breath clutching your small bouquet of garden flowers. He paused when his mother quickly followed him dashing for the camera she'd dug out of the cupboard after he'd left this morning.

"Now you hold your horses! Before you both go! I want a picture of the happy couple!" She said excitedly. Kal turned with a grin and stood still looking at his ma with a wide grin nodding. Martha giggled and quickly brought the camera up to her eye.

"Smile!" She added and you did. A small tight smile Kal ducked down and nudged you making you look up, it was then you heard the shutter go. Martha taking few quick snaps of you 'gazing lovingly' at your soon to be husband.

"Beautiful! God you can really tell you were both made for each other! A perfect couple" she gushed getting herself emotional. You wanted to scoff but managed to fight it off, instead tipping your head down looking at the pretty garden flowers in your hands.

"Right well we better get going ma, we will see you soon hopefully" Kal hummed eagerly wanting to hurry up and claim you publicly. There was something inside of him that needed you to be known as his, needed everyone to see you with him and understand you were taken. He didn't understand it but, it was like an itch in his very soul that he'd needed to scratch for months!

"No no you both take some time to yourselves!" Martha uttered waving Kal off making him purr and nod once before looking up to the sky.

"Hold on love" he whispered making you tense instantly without wasting time he crouched and took off flying through the air albeit slower then before being mindful of your dress and veil.

The fly was silent as you tipped your head down trying to keep your nerve needing to resign to this for your own good. You tried to remain small in his arms. Small and meek, he kept glancing at you, sighing as he swooped around buildings towards the city. Finally he seemed to have enough of you quiet pouting and spoke cutting through the tension with a jovial voice.

"Cheer up love give me a smile todays all about you~" he said trying to pull a smile, the man didn't seem to care much for your feelings, far too wrapped up in his own.

"Mate? Smile for me wont you? I did go to all this trouble for you, picked out a pretty dress? And convinced the priest to marry us today... The least you can do is smile for me anyone to look at you would think your being ungrateful.. I don't deserve a spoilt ungrateful bride. I deserve a happy blushing bride" he said voice slowly becoming deeper, a threat hanging loosely around the words as his tone became severe. You jolted and looked to him, turning your head as far as you could whilst staying out of the wind.

"...I Sorry I don't like heights, I just want to get down... I don't mean to be ungrateful Kal" you uttered, he was silent for a few seconds then grinned down at you like a maniac.

"Oh god love I'm sorry why didn't you just say so? My sweet mate I'd never ever drop you, you should know by now I'd protect you from everything." He said, his voice was hard and serious. And you believed him, he would protect you from everything other then himself.

"I'll let the pass just because you got dressed without a fuss like a good girl but no more you understand, your to be the perfect blushing bride, if you behave and remain my good girl I will reward you tonight and be extra sweet with you."

You looked down seeing the crowd from miles out Metropolis city centre was at a standstill you'd have thought it was a fucking protest had they not been congregating outside the new chapel hold huge sheets and banners with congratulations scrawled over it and blown up photos of your first meeting all over the crowd. You gasped trying to keep yourself calm but it was hard seeing the chapel waiting a wave of nausea washed over you again flooding your system you shuddered sniffling lightly feeling you eyes glaze over.

"Cry all you want any tears will be assumed happy what bride doesn't shed tears on their wedding?~" he added almost gleefully. You took some deep breaths as he flew closer. You could see the steps to the chapel had been cornered off with barriers the sea of people lined up against it. Journalists and camera crews were a little closer to the chapel. You ducked hiding into his chest as he swooped under a fucking helicopter that had another huge ass camera poking out the side doors.

Suddenly there was a roar over the crowed as they saw you both hovering above. Shit. you held him tight as his hovered eyeing the helicopter that circled the two of you getting their fill then he began a fairly slow descent moving across the crowd finally landing and placing your feet to the floor. He stood beside you pulling your small train out and fretting over your hair putting on a show making the women swoon. The press were all jumping over themselves trying to get few words. You tried to take a few steps back but Kal held you tight and moved ducking to your ear. 

"Remember to smile" he said tightly and pulled back grinning. You gasped as he held up a hand in a half wave. You looked out forcing a smile despite the turmoil inside. This was madness, caused by madness!

Kal paraded you in front of the sea of people and cameras a slow walk with him at your side people shouted out there best wishes and compliments some were asking about the dress and the rings ect. As you walked people even began throwing flowers. One in particular made you halt for a second it wasn't fancy or even well to be frank it was almost wilting a small open red rose few petals had fallen off and the leaves were droopy. You tugged Kal to a halt and picked it up. 

"Mate- what out of all these? You want that one? Why not pick a pretty one there's hundreds" He snipped trying to keep his face happy and light as he scolded you. You smiled standing again the small bud in your hand. This could be your little payback, make me look perfect stick me in a pristine gown give me a veil force me to look happy and parade around playing this role. Yet this one small dying flower will represent just how I feel. And only the two of you will know exactly what it means. You smiled to him snapping the long stem and turned to him smiling sweetly.

"Would you place this in my hair husband?" Kal nodded grinning but it didn't quite meet his eyes still he turned poking threading the stem into your hair beside your veil. Causing a few squeals and the snapping of smartphones and high end cameras taking photos around you. Then he turned abruptly to the steps guiding you up to the chapel.

The stairs seemed to go on forever, each low step bringing you closer to your fear And made this all the more real. Your heart beat slowly grew louder drowning out the crowd. Before you knew it Kal had lead you to the door and halted outside of them. You faltered for a moment trying to understand why he hadn't just dragged you through them. Then it dawned on you. Press. They had been allowed just outside of the doors to do news stories on it. You shivered and took a step closer to him making him grin and pur down at you holding you that little but closer before leaning forward as if to kiss you letting the press get their shots. 

You tucked your head down a little into his chest and breathed in a deep breath. Shaking on the spot nervous you felt uneasy and almost dizzy as the roar of the crowd and flashing lights took their toll. The press screaming out at you over and over each wanting your attention. It was too much! You moved out a hand weakly grabbing at him, in this moment he was your comfort. The only thing here that would help you if things got out of hand. You couldn't help thinking it was planned like that, everything designed to make this all seem like a fucking fairy tale. If only they realised this fair tale was closer to a brother Grimm story. Your hand snatched his cape pulling it nervously on instinct. Kal grinned and stood taller, prouder puffing his chest and flexing his muscles slightly and looked over you around checking for any danger whilst inching closer to you holding you to his front.

"Come love its time" he said into your ear one arm around your waist holding you 'sweetly' only you and him would know it was to stop you from running should your panic take hold of you, not that you could in the dress and heals. There was a wave of high squeals and swoons of women from all around you as Kal patted your bottom and made a point to pinch your chin and make you look him in the eyes. You blinked up at him eyes glazed with tears your hand relinquished his cape and moved to his hand down from your chin slowly.

"I love you" he declared loud enough for the few cameras near the entrance to pick up.

"I-I love you too Kal, I..." you looked around panicked your blood froze when you looked to the left coming face to face with what must be no less then fifty lenses, big and small. Each staring unblinkingly focused on you. You held your breath and faltered. Kal was quick to capture your attention again. The hand hovering by your face moved cupping your cheek pulling you to face him once more, making sure to play his part. The golden boy.

"This is insane-please can we just-" you began arguing visibly shaking in your shoes from the pressure. Kal shuffled forward again tipping his head down pressing a kiss to your head.

"shh I know, forgive me my love, I just wanted to show you off, just this once" he said softly and smiled down at you sincerely. It made you falter, he looked genuine. But was it a ploy to get you to behave? Was it for the cameras or because you'd behaved. You didn't know but the anger and irritation from earlier wasn't there, there was no threat in his voice either, no darkness in his eyes.

"Come lets get this over with and get home" he said moving quickly pulling your veil over your face letting it float down over you and opened the door. You swallowed torn as he held open the door waiting for you to enter. Like a lamb to slaughter.

It was time. You took a deep breath and stepped across the threshold into gods house, silently praying for mercy as the heavy door closed behind you. The foyer was clear no one here waiting to take photos, you could breath again. Kal marched forward to the second ornate closed doors and placed a single palm to them and spun on you.

"Remember mate, behave... No more rose tricks, we are here to be married and finally become one, finalise our bond once and for all" he teased a dark jeer in his velvet tone of voice. He was almost baiting you. You sighed nodding slowly looking past him to the door.

"I'm just at the alter and god help you if you don't walk down that aisles when our wedding march plays. First the press will tear you apart and then I will! And you will have no choice but to be hidden away never to be seen again" he added making it perfectly clear what the consequences would be if you didn't play ball.

"I-I understand Kal... I don't want to be locked up, I told you that" you said quietly. You meant it, the thought of being chained to a bed god knows where to be used as a womb to rebirth a race for the rest of your days was not pleasant. And the man had been serious about it.

"Good girl I will see you in a moment. I love you" he praised licking his lips eyeing you once more

"I love you too, Kal" you replied obediently little feeling in the words. You didn't mean them but said them to plicate him.

"See your much better at it now~" he grinned and walked through the door leaving you to yourself in the small space. 

Your heart felt heavy, as if it were slowly being crushed, stomach clenching tight in painful spasms. You peaked up at the stained glass that hung over the main doors of the chapel. The image of green pastures and the sun with the cross bathed in the golden rays. It was calming, but did nothing for your nerves. 

Your gaze was pulled to the ornate doors when a traditional wedding march began playing the deep baritone organ making you tremble along with the walls it echoed off. The song was played beautifully even if it made your stomach churn and toes curl. On the second pass of the song the doors were opened and you saw the aisles. Blue. Almost adding insult to injury, rubbing salt into the wound.

Your wedding march felt more like a death march.

You took a breath and willed your feet to move, slowly and unsure. Your shoulders shrunk both of your hands twisted the small bouquet crushing the stems of Martha's flowers in your palms. Swallowing you tried ignoring the cameras in almost every single persons hand. The church was packed, pews overflowing with strangers and press. There were a few drones flying overhead the whirring of the blades signalling their movements. 

Everyone was standing watching you as you timidly made your way down the aisles towards Kal. He stood with his back to you, cape billowing around his ankles swaying with his breaths. You could feel his victorious smile from here. Your knees shook the closer you got to him. This was it. He won, and he made sure everyone could see his victory! 

Tears streamed from your eyes you couldn't blink them away. It was hopeless, you were his just as he had always said you'd be. Finally you came to a halt next to this immaculate monster. He gave a small hmpf in response but held out a hand to you. A sweet reassuring gesture to many, but you knew better. You flicked your gaze to him pleading with your eyes not to force this. But he grinned and wriggled his fingers at you. He was asking for your final answer. What will it be? Become my wife, or become my prisoner? You whined and slowly removed one hand from your bouquet. You jumped a little when a small quire boy stood beside you and held his hand out to take your bouquet. you breathed a sigh of relief and smiled to the boy handing him the flowers. Thankful he had interrupted the little exchange. But Kal was not and inched his hand closer to you still waiting for flowers submit to him. You smiled warily feeling the irritation from him and quickly grasped his hand squeezing it in what you hoped was an apology. His only response was him squeezing back harder.

The small gesture was the final surrender. Your life was now his, to as he wanted. He sent you a smug smile his eyes glittering at you with pride once more then turned to face the reverent for your ceremony.

The wedding itself lasted almost an hour, hymns and prayers, lighting of a candle and even tying your hands together with a pure white ribbon? Then the exchange of rings, that you'd never seen before in your life. Two beautiful rings that fit together. Kal’s was a thick band of what looked like hand beaten pewter matte but elegant the inside was lined in rose gold and had a cut out of your own ring... as if your rings were to symbolise just that. That you were made for one another- that you were made for him, just like Adam and eve. Your own ring was a thin dainty rose gold band with three small diamonds fanned out in a arch shape. Before you knew it you were repeating vows that made your stomach churn and skin crawl.

Kal made sure to hold your hand during the whole thing, squeezing and coaxing you through the ordeal eyes watching you like a hawk silently judging you then came the final moment. 

"Do you Kal El take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?" Kal grinned and nodded enthusiastically at you as you quivered.

"I most definitely do" he purred definitely enjoying himself on this world stage. Your knees began shaking when the weight of what was happening hit you. Your breathing picked up and panic flooded you! You cant do this! You cant go through with it! You needed out now! You almost lost your balance in the dizzying panic adrenaline overwhelming you in seconds. One leg gave way bellow you making some of the guests gasp and rise to help, but Kal had it under control. He was quick to catch you before you truly fell and wrapped a hand around your waist humming to you.

"Is everything okay?" The reverent asked alarmed not wanting to overstep himself but still wanted to make sure you were well. Kal smiled and rubbed your side hushing you his fingers threatening you with harsh presses digging in holding you to him tightly.

"Yes, yes she... Is fine, its just our bond, it is difficult for a human to handle" he explained slowly trying to figure out if this was a ploy to get out of your wedding but... he could hear it. Your heart racing, blood pumping you were having a panic attack. Shit.

"I see shall I continue?" Was the reply. It took every ounce of restraint not to roll his eyes and bark at the human before him. But he managed to ignore him focusing on you instead as your panic grew, tears now rolling down your face.

"Yes please, she will be okay in a moment, its just the relief, isn't it love?" Kal asked hoisting you up higher to stand taller. You winced a little but swallowed your sobs as your heart finally crumbled in your chest. Hopes of finding a way out of this mess died along with the hopes of ever having true freedom or happiness again!

"I yes its... Been a long time coming" you said smiling a tight smile, trying with all your might not to bawl your eyes out. You were terrified still shaking under your dress praying Kal wasn't mad at you, he didn't seem to be. Especially when he over heard a few women gushing at how you were weak at the knees from finally marrying the love of your life.

"Do you y/n y/l/n take this...Man to be your lawfully wedded husband as long as you both shall live?" The question seemed long, you waited for the man to finish with a false smile tears of 'joy' streaming. You paused and sniffled, Kal held his breath watching you closely, daring you to defy him. You swallowed and closed your eyes nodding.

"I-i do" the words were a quiet trembling whisper that made Kal preen, almost as much as earlier when you'd been coerced into telling him you loved him. Your body was instantly cold. Numb. Your final self betrayal was done. You were no longer your own but his. In everyway, there was nothing you could of done differently,. Everything had been out of your hands since the day you'd met him. He was always going to do this, you were always going to end up here, in this costume giving yourself to a monster.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride" the reverent said happily motioning to Kal. 

One of Kal’s hands moved the veil swooping it over your head, he stepped closer to you his arm still around your waist pulling you flush to him. You could of passed out from the nausea and light-headedness that came with your anxiety. Your panic was not gone just overrun with fear. Your fear of your own husband!

Kal cupped your neck and dipped forward leaning over you sharply stealing your lips in a kiss. You gasped hands going to his chest on instinct trying to push him away but you just couldn't. The crowd behind you roared to life with applause and wolf whistles as Kal kissed you deeper then he should have, lapping at your mouth trying to pry it open. But he soon gave up and pulled away, you expected him to be angry but instead he was grinning.

"Well look at that? My very own wife~" he purred wrapping himself around you hoisting you up into his arms stealing another kiss as he turned and began walking you down the aisles towards the exit. The crowd watched eagerly shouting their congratulations. But you barely heard it. All you could hear was the deafening sound of the blood in your ears and the instant regretful thoughts screaming at you. You had just sold yourself to the devil- a mighty unstoppable beast that had everyone fooled. You felt disgusted with yourself for giving up your life so easily. But this was no longer your life it was his. Everything from now on had to be about him, your only goal now was to survive Kal for as long as you could. And that meant playing your part in his madness.


End file.
